We're on to something
by Nebula Rising
Summary: Many years have past since Hermione could consider herself a child. The war is over and she has moved on. She isn't a kid anymore, and neither it seems is Draco Malfoy. Has he really changed since the war, or is he the same boy with a grown up face?
1. 1

**I'll say this much, I've actually written a few chapters on this already, but I'm going to space it out a bit before uploading them. Don't want to ruin the surprise. I like this one a lot actually. Draco/Hermione pairings only, though I think I might make a Harry jab in here, but nothing major in any way.**

**Post-war. They're about 22 maybe 23! Read and Review for my sanity.  
**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter one.  
**

Not being one who thrived on gossip or other notions of the kind, Hermione Granger took no note of the scandalous rumors now scattering through out the halls of the Ministry of Magic, specifically the section she worked in, the department of magical law enforcement. She simply rounded the corner and into her office, setting down her cup of hot chocolate, slipping out of her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, and then buzzing for her secretary to come in.

Timely, Susan Bones her newly hired secretary came bustling in on the tips of her toes with a smile. "Yes?" Her bright smile never failed to cheer Hermione up. "Susan do I have any owls or notes?" She asked watching as Susan counted in her head. "You received one from the minister about the up and coming ball, he says that he expects you there, as you are a department head." At this Hermione snorted. So called duties. "And I believe there was a mess that occurred somewhere in muggle London last night caused by a rampant creature of some sort that you're assistance is requested upon dealing with, otherwise that is all, Hermione."

Hermione nodded thankfully, and sat down at her desk. She knew Susan Bones all through out Hogwarts but she never knew just how lovely the other girls company was until a little under a year ago when they began working together. She looked back up from sipping her coffee and questioned her new friend and coworker who was still standing in her door, with unreadable eyes. "Yes Susan?"

The girl looked embarrassed for a moment, but then took a step further towards Hermione's oak desk, folding her hands in front of her tummy and lacing the fingers. "Well, I feel that you have a right to know what people are saying about you Hermione..." But she was cut off as Hermione held up a hand and gave a curt nod.

"Though it is appreciated Susan, there is no need to come to my rescue, I know exactly what people are saying, and I assure you, it will not affect me."

Susan gave one stiff nod before turning and exiting, and as soon as the girl was out of her wake, Hermione gave a slightly dejected sigh. Her life after Hogwarts and the second wizarding war had been a blur of emotions of every sort. After graduating she immediately pursued a job at the ministry, beginning in the department of control and regulation of magical creatures and entirely devoted herself to it and as a result grew somewhat distant of all her close friends. Harry Potter and herself, though he worked in the same department as her currently, scarcely talked anymore. They'd meet up on holidays or sometimes he'd swing by on a day off and likewise she'd visit him but otherwise, their contact was dwindling. He was a celebrity and by relation and simply because of her success, as well as her efforts in the war, so was she. That in it's self would have been enough reason for the two to be too busy for each others company.

On the other hand after the war Hermione and Ronald Weasley's relationship had bloomed. He had gathered the courage to tell her of his feelings for her and she of course, returned them and the two quickly began dating, to no ones surprise. They were a media hit and Ron loved it, but she on the other hand was not so fond of the constant spot light. Being war hero's she expected the attention and admiration they would eventually receive but she assumed it would soon fade away, and that it wouldn't be anywhere to this extent. But she found that Rita Skeeter took every chance she could get to write about at least one of the Golden trio. If she wasn't writing about Harry's job or his personal life, she was writing about theirs. She wrote about Hermione's promotion and Hermione "Strict" schedules and about her "beauty and refinement." And though that was flattering, it quickly wore off as Rita Skeeter used those very words against her. Writing about how Hermione was all brains and beauty, and never let her guard down, and though she was a the hero of London's hearts, that she was anything but the sterling lady she claimed to be. Somehow the harpy seemed to know about every argument Hermione and her boyfriend seemed to have. About every falling out and every doubt the two held.

But despite the pressures Hermione had still been more than overjoyed when Ron proposed to her the previous fall. He asked her to marry him and she instantly agreed, believing that perhaps her life was going to be steady after this revelation. Boy was she ever wrong.

Hermione shifted through her papers on autopilot, signing ones in this stack, reading over ones in that one, until she had completely finished an entire week worth of requirements in one day. She stretched mechanically and winced as a pain shot through her neck, undeniably from leaning over the whole morning.

She looked at her watch and it read 4:50pm. Had she really been there since 7 that morning? She stood, put her coat back on and left the room the same way she entered it, ignoring the fact that the room seemed to get much quieter as she left, and that there were eyes gleaming up at her like they expected her to break down and cry any minute now. She looked over at Susan, bid her good bye telling her that she would inspect all damage done by the so called "rampant creature" duly tomorrow if there was a file on her desk, and left quietly with all the pride she could muster.

* * *

Gazing at the flawless face of Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy allowed his heavy lidded gaze to rest on her own. She seemed to wiggle beneath his scrutiny and this made him amused. It shouldn't of course. Draco Malfoy did not need a woman who was going to cower before him, or faze out of the picture beside him what he need was a woman who could stand her own against, or beside him, whatever the situation called for. Previously he had been considering taking Astoria as his wife, not because he really loved her, no he wasn't sure what such thing truly meant, but because she seemed suitable to bare the Malfoy name. But in light of recent weeks he'd spent with her, more time than usual, he had began to notice small but extremely annoying things about her. For one, she was extremely vexing on his time. She was always at his heel, and if she wasn't, she was owling him asking what he was doing. This was causing him to become, slowly but surely, manic. Though Astoria Greengrass was pleasant on the eyes, he knew many women who would compare when examined and therefore looks were not really a deciding factor. Astoria was fickle to a point that exceeded his wildest imaginations and she was also unbearably, unrightfully jealous. He could go on for days just how insane she drove him with her unpredictability or her air headed prattle.

These things were his deciding factor. As the waiter passed them Draco waved the man down, "Check please." He politely asked and the man nodded, immediately dropping what he was doing. He turned back to his companion who did indeed look lovely and gave a tight smile that was nothing more than a cultured gesture.

She smiled back and though he hated to do so, as they exiting the restaurant, and Draco grabbed her hand offering to walk her home, he knew he must end it today.

So they walked the short distance to her flat and she opened the door quietly, assuming he was coming in with her. Her face fell as she turned to see him stopped at top of her steps. She tilted her head. "You aren't coming in Draco?"

His face was blank as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I must decline."

She frowned. "If you aren't coming in this afternoon, then will I see you tomorrow?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

It fell immediately as he pushed his hands into his pockets and answered, "I'm afraid I must decline everything. I'm sorry Astoria. You are a wonderful girl, but perhaps you should seek other options in suitors." She didn't pretend she wasn't hurt just as he didn't pretend he was and in that sense, they had a mutual agreement.

Somehow maybe, she knew and that was why she held her last bit of pride, kissed him on the cheek, and retreated before her emotions got the better of her.

This was not something he enjoyed doing, but it was something he was rather used to doing. He had turned down many woman who didn't meet his expectations. He pulled out his wand and apparated home where his anxious mother was fortunately already asleep, and with luck, so would he be.

The morning came through his window inviting with it the jovial songs of birds with all things cheery and great, and with a growl Draco muttered something obscene. Over all, the effect it was having on his morning was down right atrocious. Who had the right to be so jolly when he felt so fiendish?

Throwing on a pair of slacks, a gray button up shirt and throwing his robes over top he wondered down the long halls of the Malfoy manor, his heels tapping against the dark marble floors. Entering the kitchen, his mother was seated at the table, awaiting him eagerly. He awaited the bombardment he knew would come, but surprisingly never did. His mother simply sat quietly eating her breakfast.

He sat at the head of the table, told his house elf he'd simply like a piece of toast and sat quietly. After a moment his mother looked up from her eggs and peered at him curiously. "Have you seen the paper today Draco?" She asked and he shook his head distantly.

She tossed it to him and he picked it up with a smirk. As he peered at the front page his mothers voice registered in his ears, sounding very strange. "Didn't you go to school with that girl?"

He nodded a yes that he knew she couldn't see as he looked upon the article. The picture on the front, though the dull color of the newspaper, was undoubtedly Hermione Granger. She was smiling at a slur of reporters, waving sweetly, her best publicity face on. He grinned down at her as if in response to her own smile.

**Madness overcome?**

_Hermione Granger, Ministry prodigy has done it again. Granger, recently promoted to head of the department of counterfeit defensive spells and protective objects after Arthur Weasleys, father of Hermione Grangers recent ex-fiance, early retirement, Granger is already making enormous headway. It seems that even in light of her devastating break off with her fiance Ronald Weasley, Auror and well known member of the golden trio, just last month, Granger is bound and determined to create a name for herself. The clever witch is said to have created a defensive spell that will revolutionize St. Mungo's mental health ward. We quoted Granger __and her words, though short, ring true._

_ "Clariluce can be used to clear the minds of those who are otherwise unable to do so themselves." She said, flashing a smile._

_ When I asked her if it could be used to prevent or reverse madness she simply laughed at me with a shake of the head, "I wouldn't be so bold as to say it is a spell to reverse madness, merely a step in the right direction. Clariluce is simply a way for those who are lost in their mind to find peace, if only for a temporary time." ..._

Draco put the newspaper down with the shake of his head. That Granger will never change. Always the overachiever.

His mother eyed him carefully as his toast arrived and he nibble the corner. "It's a shame her fiance just left her, considering how famous she's becoming."

He shrugged. "She's probably better off anyways. That Weasel was always a buffoon." As his eyes took his mothers which had blurred and dulled sense his father had been locked away in Azkaban. She was a shell of the woman he once knew to be lively and wonderful.

She seemed to share his opinion as she stood from the table, "Well, either way, it doesn't seem like she'll be single for long."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

She smiled. "Draco dear, women who look like that, and who are as famous and powerful as that, don't stay single for long."

He shook his head. "Granger's better off single. She's a hell raiser, one that nobody will be able to tame, mother."

She didn't answer him if she disagreed as she turned the corner, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the smiling face of Granger where she lay on the table right in front of him.


	2. 2

**Chapter two. I'm putting it up already simply because, well, I'm impatient. No other reason. Review for my sanity. **

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With minor attention to detail and a hazy cloud over his head, Draco Malfoy walked down the side walk watching as it became cluttered as lunch time approached. He sighed, making a turn towards a small place that he assumed was a muggle shop, but rather than fight the onslaught of people he decided to take his chances there. The outside of the store front was pleasant if not plain, and as he opened the door a jingle rang out.

It was a small cafe, nothing fancy about it, but it was quaint enough and he decided he may just stay. Looking around he found a small table to the right to sit at. He noticed the bar up front, meaning they wouldn't send out a waiter to meet him he'd have to get his own food but he decided against it. Instead he simply enjoyed the atmosphere and the soft hum of the piano that was coming from God knows where.

Looking around there was very few other people in the small cafe, which didn't really surprise him. A few tables a head of him and to his left a couple sat quietly chatting to themselves, the man sitting beside, rather than across, from the woman and the two of them were stroking hands above the table. Their heads were leaned in close and there was a sappy smile coating each one of their faces. He wondered briefly if their faces would melt from the warmth they were protruding.

Another small table sported an old man, reading a paper it seemed, one that did not move or talk, and he snorted at how strange muggles were. And lastly what appeared to be a woman, though there was no face present, instead a large, thick book was being sported in its stead. Her fingers that could be seen holding it up were slim and well groomed, but not painted. He noted the absence of a wedding ring. Aside from her hidden head, he could see slim shoulders covered in a gray long sleeved cardigan buttoned up, just above the swell of her breasts, rather conservatively. Beneath the table her legs sported cream colored woman's dress pants and closed-toed shoes. All in all a pleasant if not boring choice. He found the "woman for work" look rather sexy if he did say so himself.

It was at that precise moment the mystery lady chose to reveal her face from behind the book, setting it down on the table, and Draco allowed his face to come up to his hand, covering it and rubbing over it hard. He looked back up through his fingers. A brown mane, naturally curly, framed a fair face, freckled, rosy lips, thick eyelashes, and big sultry brown eyes. Hermione Granger. Why of all people did it have to be Hermione Granger?

Instantly her eyes met his, and he saw recognition flash in those endless orbs of hers, followed by hesitation. Her lips pursed into a thin line before she gave a nod.

He smirked and returned it, wondering if she'd really changed. She couldn't have changed much; she still seemed to be a bossy know-it-all but perhaps she wasn't so annoying. Sighing, he couldn't stifle his curiosity and he stood and walked to her table in the far corner of the restaurant. Her eyes held his as he approached and he noted that they still held that flare. That bold pride they once did in Hogwarts.

He sat without asking permission, folding his hands in front of his lips. "Granger."

She gave a weak, forced smile. "Hello Malfoy."

The light above them coming from the small hanging lamp made Hermione's skin seem more yellow than it was, and he annoyingly noted that it made her hair look very shiny. "Have you read the prophet lately?" When she simply gazed at him steadily waiting for his point he smirked before continuing. "Apparently, as rumor has it, you're the new Albus Dumbledore. They say you're a genius. A marvel to the wizarding world."

She gave a small shrug and her eyes gleamed with indifference. "I'll never be on that level. I merely do my job well, is all."

He admired that in a woman; Confidence but not arrogance. "Maybe, or maybe you are just a genius. I wouldn't know."

She agreed immediately, giving the first true smile she had since he sat down, though it was closed mouthed. "That is true. You have no idea who I am Malfoy, besides what you read in the papers that is."

Draco nodded at her, placing a slightly hateful smirk on his lips. "And thanks to your incessant need to be in the public eye, I read more about you than I'd like. Say, for instance, you're recent break off with the Weasel scum."

Her eyes flickered with not anger and not embarrassment, but something he couldn't quite place before she gave him an equally hateful gaze in return. "No one forced you to read about me, Malfoy." She spit his name out like it was sour and that opinion reflected on her entire face.

He sneered, "Did he dump you Granger, or was it that you finally learned that he's a piece of garbage?" If there was any way possible for him to look away from her eyes without losing this little argument he would, because they bore right into his soul, but he knew that if he looked away he would lose. She would have won.

She didn't answer, instead she simply stared at him. Her creamy brown eyes emitting as much resentment as they could muster.

He gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "So Granger, what is it you do when you aren't off inventing some cure or saving the world?"

Somehow she didn't really seem surprised by his change of subject. She kept a even tone as she spoke. "That depends on the day. Does it really matter to you?"

He shrugged, "I'm simply making civilized conversation Granger. I expect you know what that is?"

She gave a soft laugh, and he realized it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh at him. The sound was strangely alluring. "Funny, the word civilized is a word I hardly associate with the likes of you Malfoy."

In aghast, he drew back, letting his eyes comb over her. "You can't be serious Granger? This opinion coming from a mudblood?"

She winced slightly at the term, probably because it brought up old memories she had long since buried. "You're sense of humor still needs work it seems." She said, picking up her book and standing. "Goodbye Malfoy. I wish I could say it was nice seeing you."

He chuckled at her, standing as well, "But who are you kidding Granger, you hate me right?"

She didn't answer him, merely stepped around the table and left without a second glance in his direction. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but that somehow hurt his feeling. Maybe he had expected her to look back at him, he wasn't sure.

* * *

With a loud sigh, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror above her sink in her small, plain bathroom. She gazed at herself in her most confident, serious face. "Grow up Hermione." She told herself, her reflection mocking her. "You aren't a kid anymore." Once again her reflection didn't seem to hold any change of heart.

Her shoulders drooped and she reached for her tooth brush, going through he proper motions. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and walked out of the bathroom in her towel after her long, not so relaxing shower.

She dropped her towel into the laundry basket, making the naked dash through the cold room over to her dresser, opening the top drawer and getting out her underwear and slipping them on as quickly as possible without falling or putting her foot in the wrong leg hole. She walked into the living room in her undies and reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottled water, spinning around as the doorbell rang.

She went to it quickly, peeking through the peephole. Who would come to see her this late? On her tiptoes she saw dark hair first, then a far too close image of round glasses and green eyes. She smile and opened it. "Come in Harry." And he did.

He came through the door and smiled at her, never once looking down at her half naked body. "Hey Hermione." He hugged her softly and turned to shut the door while she ran to get herself a robe.

She came back around the corner to see him rummaging through her refrigerator much like she just had. He turned around with a bottled water himself with a teasing face. "Is this really all you have to drink?"

She shrugged. "I don't get much company. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? It's almost 10."

With a smile he walked to the living room and through himself on the couch. "Can I sleep here?"

She squinted at him, looking worried. He didn't seem to notice, that or he was really good at ignoring it. After a few moments of silence she walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "Why do you need to stay here Harry, what happened?"

He didn't look at her for a moment, instead focusing on the water bottle in front of him. He unscrewed the top and took a swig before turning to her finally. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Just a fight with Ginny. She's been moody lately, more than usual. She told me to get out, she didn't even want me in the house." He looked at her with a helpless look and she almost laughed.

She stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Of course you can stay here, you don't even need to ask. This flat is almost too big for me anyway."

With a nod he hugged her again and walked with her to her bedroom as she straightened up her already very neat room, slinging himself on the bed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Who are you going with to the ball, Mione?" He asked, pulling off his the top layer of his clothing, unbuttoning his shirt and slinging it on the ground, which Hermione immediately swooped down and folded.

She looked over at him with a blank face. "Probably no one."

"But you are going? The minister will have a bloody fit if you don't."

Releasing a snort Hermione walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "I know that Harry, but I just don't feel like taking anyone to the ball and then having the media make a big thing out of it." He seemed to agree, laying back on the bed laughing at she plopped back with him.

He turned to face her and she him and with a laugh the two began to talk like they hadn't talked in years. Both being busy with their jobs and personal lives they hadn't seen each other much, so it was so good to finally talk again that they talked until they both fell asleep, cuddling up under Hermione's warm covers.


	3. 3

**There's a few days time skip between Hermione's chapter and Draco's.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Hermione groggily opened her eyes, she became aware that Harry Potter was in bed with her, very aware of it as she woke up with her face in his chest. She jumped up, falling out of bed and landing on her rump. She had forgotten that when he slept over he almost always slept in her bed. She shook her head, trying to shake the early morning fog in her head and steady her heart beat. It had been a long time since Hermione Granger had a man in her bed. In any meaning of the phrase.

She stood and quickly went to the kitchen, making herself some toast and eating it without regard for the taste. She then quietly went into her bedroom, found her clothes and took them into the bathroom to change.

She had no disillusions about her and Harry. They were just friends, always had been and will be, but sometimes, he was just so damn nice to her that it made her wonder about his reasoning behind his actions.

Fully dressed, she went to his side of the bed and called his name. "Harry wake up." She knew he wouldn't wake up for at least another hour if she didn't remind him every ten minutes. She shook her head at him, glancing at her wrist watch. She was going to be late.

"Harry! Get up, I'm going to be late" He muttered something in his sleep and she rolled her eyes, going to her nightstand and grabbing a paper and pen. She scribbled him a note telling him that she went into work and for him to take his time leaving, just to lock the door when he left and apparated out quickly, arriving at the steps of the ministry's with little time to spare. The ministry ball was just around the corner and she still had much planning to do. This was not the time for her to delay herself in any way.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the Ministry's stupid ball. Draco stood in the writing room at the Malfoy manor arguing with his mother about the fact that he didn't have a date. She insisted to him that he take some girl at least, because it looked bad for a male to go alone. However, he assured her that he was going alone, end of discussion.

She snorted. "Draco you must take _someone_. Do you have any idea what you do at balls? You _dance_. To dance you must have a partner."

He sighed, cramming his hands in his pockets. "Yes mother I know very well what you do at balls, I've been to many in my lifetime or do you forget. I was planning of finding a lovely lady there and asking her to dance. Simple as that."

She let loose an exasperated sigh. "That is not how it is done. Any _lovely lady_ there will have a date already, that is why you go with your own."

He turned towards the door, "No mother." And with his dismissive tone she was silenced and he exitted to get ready.

That bloody woman was going to drive him bonkers before the end of the year. He loved his mother, he did, but she was more than a handful. She was pushy, selfish and she only thought of herself. She wanted Draco to be what he wasn't anymore: A child. He was no longer a child and he would never be again and if he had to paint the picture on her face he'd make her realize it.

Rubbing his temples he began to dress in his finest suit for the ball, running late from arguing with his mother.

Malfoys were always invited to the balls. There were a few years, directly after the war that people held animosity towards them, but Draco worked his hardest to rebuild their reputation. He would not have the Malfoy name spit on and looked down upon. He had personally saved his family from disgrace, therefore he should have a say in whether or not he has a woman on his arm, damn it.

Fully dressed, he withdrew his wand and apparated to the ministry without saying goodbye to his mother,. He was already late as it was and he knew that it would just spark another arguement about how he would look even better if he had a beautiful woman on his arm.

At the door, he gave the man his name, though he doubted he needed to, and was checked off the list. "Go right ahead Mr. Malfoy."

Almost immediately he could tell it was going to be a long night, as the open ball room of the Ministry was bustling with people, all prestigious and finely dressed.

The high ceiling was enchanted to look like a beautiful starry night sky in a deep, bold purple, looking stunning against the golden walls that stretched up as high as the eye could see. The décor was light and tasteful.

Almost immediately Draco spotted the Weasel. Ronald Weasley was, surprisingly, dressed like a normal chap, on his arm a tan and tall woman with long black hair, and a low cut blue dress. She had a large smile, and was clearly enjoying herself. In fact, she may have been a bit drunk.

He raised his eyebrows wondering just what Hermione Granger may have saw in that git, turning and greeting some long time friends of his mothers before retreating to a more empty corner. The tables that were set up there were almost empty except for the occasional couple or two. He sat quietly, watching the festivities.

Draco watched as many people he recognized from school appeared as they spun in merry dance. Among those faces many he hoped wouldn't spot him such as Dean Thomas, sporting a lovely young woman who was laughing up a storm, perhaps dizzy, his old friends Nott and Goyle, who he especially hoped to avoid, that loony girl, the Lovegood, who was dancing by herself in an absurd polka-dot dress.

His eyes took hold of Harry Potter, his red head wife by his side, though she didn't look very pleased, and then immediately after he saw his oldest friend from Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini. He chuckled as his friend locked eyes with him and walked his way. He reached the table and clapped Draco over the back with a grin. "Draco Malfoy." He greeted, sounded absolutely merry.

"Hello Zabini, you're holding up well."

The taller man smiled. "Like a racehorse." And took a seat beside him. "What are you doing brooding over here in the corner. You should be out partying."

Draco frowned. "I'm not a fan of these occasions."

Blaise shrugged. "I come for the women, speaking of which some of them look ravishing tonight. Have you seen Granger?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Both put out, then instantly intrigued he shook his head. "Nope, I haven't seen her tonight. How's our lioness look?"

Blaise chuckled loudly, "Hardly. If you've seen Granger you'll realize she'd hardly a lioness anymore. She looks stunning. Good enough to eat if I say so myself. But then again, unlike yourself, I always was the one who didn't mind taking a girl who was under my stature, as long as she was good for a shag."

Draco gave a smirk. "It's quality not quantity my friend, though I will admit I've had my fair share of both."

With another laugh Blaise stood, "Well, I must be off, my date is probably searching for me. I left her by the refreshments table." He gave a slight lowering of the head in respect. "Nice seeing you Draco."

A smirk. "And you Zabini."

As he sat and watched the dancing, he didn't realize how long he was sitting there, in the corner alone, until he heard a voice. It actually caused him to jump and he whirled around to face the perpetrator.

"It isn't becoming of you to sit out of the celebration like a nervous boy at a dance Malfoy." That voice he'd know anywhere, but this face, and this body, and this _elegance_, was unknown to him.

His eyes brushed over the form that could only belong to Hermione Granger with appreciation and almost hunger. Her long curly hair was held in place atop her head with a sparkly clip, only two curls left down at her ears. Her make up, he didn't even know Hermione Granger wore make up, was soft but noticeable, her lips a subtle pink painted with a grin. On each ear was a tear shaped diamond earring which he noted were a tasteful size, not overdoing it. Her skin seemed to glow and with the radiance of her gown it's a wonder she didn't. Her evening gown was obviously tailored to fit her every curve, it was long and a dark shade of teal that looked stunning against her skin. It was an over the shoulder gown that came down in puddles around her feet, but just the right length. She looked sensational.

He gave her a smirk. "Going stag are we Granger?"

She gave a small smile that once again didn't seem to do her justice. "I was hoping I wouldn't be the only one." She admitted, sounding a bit embarrassed.

He shrugged. "You aren't. I'm here alone too." Looking up at her, she smelled of roses and alcohol, and her dilated pupils trained on him with a fearless intensity that he thought should always be present on her face. For once while gazing at him, her eyes matched her fiery personality.

She held out her hand and he took it immediately with a questioning gaze. She merely pulled it until he began walking her way. "The minister will expect me to dance at least once, and you and I are both without date."

He smirked. "What if I don't want to dance with you Granger?" He would normally be rather suspicious and a little disgusted at her near proximity, but he found that he could only be intrigued.

She stopped on the dance floor and stepped in close to him holding out her hands. "It's just one dance. It's not like we have to be at each others throats _all_ the time." He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, placing one hand on her lower back, noting that her back was curved, something he found sexy, and grabbed her other in his own.

"But I like it that way." He informed her with a mischievous smile. He was fairly sure that the alcohol in her system was affecting her greatly, but then again, he couldn't seem to mind.

She leaned in close and her breath tickled his ear. "I'll admit it is more fun. But don't you ever just want to break the mold. Do something different? You know, have a little fun?"

He spun her around the dance floor, not paying explicit attention to the stares and murmurs they were causing. "Granger," He pulled back and gave her a devilish smile, "Are you offering me a go 'round?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "A shag?"

She laughed, leaning back into him, placing her lips by his ear again. "See, you can be enjoyable when you want to."

"You mean when I'm not being fowl and calling you nasty names?"

She nodded and he felt her hair brush against his cheek. "Well it does help that you look simply exquisite."

From her place just out of his view, he heard her suck in a breath. "Thank you, and you look nice for a ferret." Apparently intoxicated Granger said the same insults as sober Granger, but she found a ways to say them so sexily that it didn't boil his blood in the same way.

Squinting he pressed her body firmer against his. "I suppose I'll let you have that one. But only because we're already making enough of a scene as it is."

She wound her arm tighter around his neck and he could feel the side of her face touching his warmly. "They'll make a spectacle out of me whether I attempt to make one or not."

The smell of her, so bold and sweet, was making him dizzy. He gazed steadily at the skin on her shoulder. It was freckled and that made him smirk. This was a fact that he never would have known about her, was she not dancing in his arms right at the moment. "Well, like I said, you are the marvel of the wizarding world."

Her voice softened a bit. "And you're Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. You've recently bought Gringotts wizarding bank. The first non-goblin to ever own Gringotts. You've made a name for yourself and not just out of association. Trust me, you're as much of a celebrity as I am."

The music changed from upbeat to a slower song and he guided them to a still, pulling her, if possible, closer to him. "Have you been keeping tabs on me Granger?"

She smiled. A slightly more relaxed smile than normal. "Only what I read in the paper." With that said she withdrew her hand from his own and placed it around his neck, leaving him to fold both of his arms behind her back. He felt her shiver in his arms and he smirked.

"Why the sudden change of heart Granger?"

Her voice tickled his chin as she spoke. "Well, we're both adults now Malfoy. We aren't children. We can't possibly act like kids forever. This isn't a playground, you can't just pick on the kids that you don't understand." He recognized that she was making a jab at him but he didn't mention it as he was too distracted by the furious face of the Weasel staring at him. He held eye contact with the other man, knowing that it was provoking him, until the Weasel actually began to walk towards him. "Granger, lets go outside for some air." He told her and she agreed hesitantly. Grabbing her hand he pulled her out into the hallway, waiting patiently for the red head to follow, stopping and gazing down at Hermione. "Perhaps you should tell me about your relationship with that rat Weasley tonight."

She shook her head with a frown, "I don't understand what you mean."

At that precise moment, Ronald Weasley appeared through the door with his date hotly on his heels. His skin was beet red and his eyes were murderous. His hands were clenched at his sides. "Hermione Granger, what are you doing with that git?" He had more sense than to yell and alert the media frenzy, but his angry tone was more than enough to make Hermione tense up beside Draco. He looked down at her as she was visibly shaking.

"It's none of your business Weasel. You don't own her." Draco said in place of her loss of words with a sneer.

Ron completely ignored him, taking a step towards Hermione and grabbing her by her upper arms harshly, pulling her up to face him. "Answer me."

Hermione winced slightly before her voice broke through her lips. "Because I want to be." She informed him, speaking like a mother talking to a child who didn't get their way. Regardless of the comotion around them, he felt a spike of excitment hearing her say those words. The tone she was taking with him made Draco feel proud of her, for a reason he couldn't explain.

He gritted his teeth, walking forward both grabbing Hermione and pushing Ron at the same time, breaking them apart. "Unhand her you neanderthal. For once why don't you act like a civil human being instead of a brute!"

Ron turned on him with murderous eyes. "Shut your fucking mouth Malfoy! I wasn't talking to you."

Draco drew back for a moment, insulted, before grabbing Hermione's hand reaching for his wand and apparating them out of the room before the weasels eyes. They appeared in his bedroom with a pop and Hermione stumbled a bit before looking up at him. "What did you do that for?" Her voice went shrill. Apparently, even the alcohol couldn't stop her from being the famous hysterical Granger that she had the tendancy of being around him.

He smoothed his suit out before looking up at her. "That man was off his rocker. You wouldn't have been able to reach him if we'd stayed. He'd have just done something he'd regret."

She looked irrational for a moment before she also swept a hand down her dress as if to smooth it out. "I'm sorry about that."

He shrugged. "That's what happens when people get drunk and see things they don't want to." He took a step towards his bed and sat down with a slight groan. "Now, I think you should tell me what happened between you and Ron."

For a moment he thought she might actually give up without a fight, before she looked up at him indignantly. "I will not. You have no reason to know my personal business Malfoy."

He smirked, "Actually, I suspect that we'll be in the papers tomorrow morning, so I think I should at least know some of the story. Why would he be so angry if you aren't together?"

Fluttering around her feet, Hermione's dress twirled around her feet as she paced to her right, then beck to her left before stopping to face him again. "Because Ronald Weasley is a git, and he's incredibly selfish. Even though we aren't together, he'll always see me as his."

Draco laughed and it made Hermione stop and gawk at him, her lips parting in an O shape. "You, dear Granger, will never belong to anyone, well, at least not some one like that."

"Oh?" She rounded on him, taking a step towards him. "And I suppose you know who I will belong to?"

He smirked again, "You won't ever truly belong to anyone. You're too damn stubborn for that."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "And you aren't?"

Gazing at her, Draco made sure that he won't ever forget the color or intensity of her eyes. "No, no Granger, I like that about you."

She paused looking suspenseful. "You...like that about me?"

He shrugged. "We aren't kids anymore. You said it yourself. You can't come to believe that I find at least one trait of yours likable? I like that you can't be tamed. That once your mind's been made up you're set."


	4. 4

**This whole chapter is in Hermione POV. Also, it may be a while before the next chapter is up. I'm going to have a busy few weeks for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione walked towards the large gray bed of Draco Malfoy for one reason and one reason only, other wise she would never find herself, in right state of mind, anywhere near Draco and especially not near his bed. Simply because there was a undeniable sense of longing, and a tone that begged not to be questioned. A power and strength that made her knees feel weak. There was a peculiar ring to his voice that she'd never heard before, and it vibrated through her bones, causing a distinct feeling of euphoria she previously hadn't experienced before. She appreciated the fact that his words were as clear as the laws of the jungle, holding no secrets. He offered something she would never see in Ron. Draco offered an irrefutable sense of control. His word would never be questioned by her. How could she when his entire presence was like staring at the face of an unknown creature, wise and adept? So as he spoke the words, "Come here Granger." To her with such resolute command, she found herself guided by her legs, regardless of her instincts. It was almost what she imagined being a willing sacrifice felt like. Walking towards utmost terror and facing that which is unknown with such undoubted courage it almost scared her.

Hermione walked over to him, stopping just in front of him, her feet were side by side with him, her legs in between his knees.

His eyes held hers and for a moment she wasn't sure she was even really there. Surely she was dreaming. "Granger, are you happy with your life?"

She gazed back at him and could tell whether he was being serious or not. "Well...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means. Are you happy with your life as it's playing out?" His face was so pale and so stern that it was strange to see him now, looking sincere. It almost didn't suit him. His face looked like it was made to be intimidating.

She shrugged. "I don't know. How about you? Can you answer your own question Malfoy?"

He didn't hesitate as he spoke, his hands perched on both of his knees. "No."

She tilted her head to the side as she gazed down at him. "You aren't happy with your life?"

Draco shook his head. "I expected more out of it."

She sighed and reached up to her hair, with one single stroke she pulled her hair clip out, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders and back. It was giving her a headache.

She looked down to see that Draco's eyes had never left her. His eyes were gazing up at her lazily as she stood between his knees. His mouth was pulled into a straight line, his blinks steady and slow.

When he spoke she was certain she couldn't have looked away if she tried. "You know Granger, that Weasel is an idiot."

She squinted at him. "What do you mean?" Her voice was barely a whisper and suddenly the room seemed too quiet.

But he didn't speak instead he took a hand a held it out in front of him and, like a lunatic, she took it. This seemed to make him very amused, because he let lose a devilish smirk and stood, rising above her so that her nose was at his chin. She could smell him and it made her heat up in her core. It was amazing that just his smell could have such an affect on her.

He leaned down, placing his lips at her ear, causing her to shiver. "Do you still hate me?"

She shook her head slowly, giving him the truth just his once, suddenly perturbed by the fact that he was tracing small soft kisses along her jaw, then neck. She brought her free hand up to his arm, clenching it through the fine, rough fabric of his suit.

A soft laugh parted from his lips in a wave of hot air against her pulse point and he ran his tongue along it, making her feel dizzy with excitement. "Whats the matter Granger? Didn't Weasley take care of your sexual needs?"

At that moment she would have been furious with him, pushed him away and yelled at him, if she wasn't afraid that she'd be confirming his suspicions. The truth was, she had never given herself completely to Ron like this. Sure she had allowed him to touch her, and she had touched him, and they had kissed, but she had never taken Ron as a partner because she had intense fears that he was having an affair with another woman and she wasn't the kind of woman who'd allow something like that. It was why she had informed him she wanted to wait until their wedding, that was until she found out for sure that he was sleeping around.

All of these things considered, she did not move as Draco kissed along her neck in agonizingly sweet motions. He seemed to tense for a moment in her arms, before rising to look at her in the eyes. She was frozen by his silvery stare. "Don't tell me Granger..." He either had enough respect not to finish his sentence, or he was too shocked by the revelation.

Maybe it was the look in her eyes that gave it away, or her feeble presence just then, but his eyes flashed with recognition and he gave a smirk before pulling her into an embrace that was rough, but exactly what she needed. His body was hard and his arms exerted too much pressure, but she didn't mind. Maybe this was the kind of lover that he would be. Rough, but unadulterated and exquisite. "You know, as brilliant as you are," His voice in her ear as he embraced her made her bury her face into his neck as if to escape his knowing words, "You're an idiot too."

She stood for another moment in his warm arms before he pulled back a bit and turn her towards his bed. She didn't resist as he pushed her lightly until she was on her back across the foot of his bed. Maybe she was drunk? She couldn't remember if she had a drink, or how many. She could find no other reason as she watched him smile down at her in the process of taking off her shoes, then his jacket. Her heart rate increased significantly.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she knew every inch of her must have been pink. She was slightly out of her element as he climbed on the bed beside her, propping up on one arm, his head in his hand. He gazed down at her and as he spoke, she jumped, causing him to smile through his words. "Would you like to get comfortable?"

"No." She squeaked and he laughed. _Come on Hermione, pull yourself together. This is Draco Malfoy! You can't be doing this!_ She gazed up at his hard gray eyes and she felt herself shiver. _What are you saying woman! That's just what you are! Be a woman! Have fun. It's just one night right?_

As he stared down at her, obviously amused, Hermione gave a shy smile before she opened her mouth to speak annoyed that her voice seemed to have lost all confidence. "I'm not the kind of woman who just has one nights worth of wild sex and then leaves, Malfoy."

His smile was something she'd never scene before, and also didn't expect as he gazed down at her. "I never expected such a thing." He projected an even more mischievous smirk as he continued. "Also I think you have the wrong idea. Did you think I swept you off your feet tonight just to bring you back here and make passionate love to you?" Her face went pink. "On the contrary, if I wanted to make love to you, I would already have you naked beneath me, though I have succeeded in getting you in my bed." He smirked again, and she could see the playfulness it held. It was so strange and foreign that she couldn't decide yet whether she liked it.

"Technically I swept you off of your feet Malfoy, if you want to count details."

He chuckled and slid a finger under her chin bringing her head towards his own, and her eyes as well. "You aren't being serious are you Granger? I had you swimming after one minute of dancing."

She smiled back. "But it was I who had you blushing like a bride when I asked for a dance."

He reached down and his fingers traced lazy, absentminded circles on her shoulder and they sent chills down her spine.

With another strange laugh that made her feel woozy he rolled over onto his back with her still by his side. They stared at the ceiling. "You know something Granger?"

She rolled her head to face him. His eyes were gazing above them, but they were unfocused and blank. "What?"

"You're the first person who's ever been in my room besides me."

She squinted at him. "You've never had anyone in your room?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"Not even your friends?"

"Not even my friends."

"No one but you?"

"No one but myself."

"And me?"

"That's correct."

"That seems pretty strange to me."

His voice was frustratingly blank as they laid in companionship. "Why is that?"

"You haven't had friends here, but you've had your high school enemy here." She pointed out, brushing her hand up and down her gown, enjoying the feeling of the silky fabric against the pads of her fingers.

He didn't answer for more than a moment. "I suppose. Though, to be fair on both of those counts, one, my family isn't the kind that welcomed sleepovers, and two, you were hardly my enemy."

Blank. It was amazing how he could sound so very monotonous. "You called me horrible names."

"Yes I did." His voice wasn't apologetic.

She grunted. "You still do."

He shrugged. "On occasion."

"And you threatened me."

He turned and gazed into her eyes before looking back up at the ceiling. Her eyes did the same, looking past the dark fabric hanging from his four-poster bed. When he spoke his voice was odd. She couldn't place what it was, just something different. "They were empty. I wouldn't have actually harmed you."

"Doesn't change that you were a git."

"I suppose." His hands switched from being folded over his stomach to his right behind his head and his left laying dangerously close to her thigh. "But either way you weren't my enemy."

She stifled a scoff. "Doesn't mean you didn't treat me like one."

Once again he rolled back onto his side facing her. "What are you doing Granger?" His eyes were playfully accusing and she almost smiled. "Are you trying to talk my head off? Trying to guilt me into an apology? Is that what you were doing when you asked me to dance. Try to seduce me into bed then make me realize what an idiot I was for ever being slimy to you?"

She laughed, closing her eyes and when she did she immediately felt intrusion. An intrusion against her face. A surprisingly soft touch. Something far too soft to be a touch from Malfoy. She opened her eyes again to see his hand against her face, his eyes closed like her own had been. She didn't dare move.

His fingers ghosted over her cheek, going to her forehead, then down her nose in an almost childlike way, though his hands were anything but childlike.

What exactly was he trying to do? "You really aren't the same Malfoy I knew are you?" He retracted his fingers.

He smirked, opening his eyes and their astonishing gray made her shiver. "On the contrary, I'm the very same."

She poked her lip out accusingly. "You are?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

Moving slightly, turning towards him in a mirroring pose she gazed up at him. "Are you certain? You don't act the same."

For a long moment he gazed down at her. He certainly didn't look the same. He'd definitely grown up. "Are you secretly rooting for the old Malfoy to have been eaten? Or perhaps captured by trolls."

She shook her head, "It's just that..." But she was silenced as he shook his head and put a hand over her mouth. His hand was hot against her lips. "You talk too much."

She drew back with a glare. "Oh and I suppose you aren't talking?"

Again she received a smirk. "I've never seen someone who talked as much as you. Or asked so many ninny questions for that matter."

Making a face at him she simply couldn't bring herself to speak again. She was too busy staring at Malfoy, who seemed to have become obsessed with her lips. His eyes were glued to that very spot and, unselfconsciously, she licked them. This caused a groan to part from Malfoy's own lips. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She looked up at him confused.

"If you don't stop that Granger, innocence be damned, I will not be able to control myself."

"Stop what?"

He laughed and sat up in his bed, gazing down at her. "You have no idea do you?"

And as she looked questioningly up at him, she couldn't bring herself to find in him the boy she once knew. Sure he was still rude, and short tempered, but he wasn't the same. She couldn't see the hate in his eyes, the sorrow tinting his skin a sickly gray. This was a changed man, whether he believed it or not.


	5. 5

**This ones a short chapter but just as important. I haven't finished the next chapter yet, and might not for a while, but I'll try not to be too long. Thanks for your support. Read and Review please. It works magic on me and therefore magic on my chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Stepping out of the shower Draco ran a towel over his head, then his body in a quick movement. The steam was relieving to his senses. Sighing he slipped into his boxers and left the bathroom, heading into his room. Picking up his wand and giving it a swish he ignited the fireplace in the far corner of his room, and stood by it for a moment, enjoying the heat. His eyes glued to the flame until he had to close them and look away from the intense heat.

Something about him was off tonight. Something he had never expected, but he couldn't bring himself to answer his own question of what that something was. It would be his undoing.

Walking towards his bed he couldn't stop the smile that tinted his lips. Laying in his bed, in a fine silk dress which was now slid up to her knees, with all jewelry still attached, was Hermione Granger. Surely he was trying to torture himself.

The bloody girl had fallen asleep during one of their little silences. When he rolled over to speak to her again, she was completely out cold, so he decided to leave her there.

Now he leaned down and sat on the bed beside her. Somehow, in her beautiful dress with her long curly hair, and even her dainty feet, she looked like she belonged in his bed. In his world even. He smiled down at her, though it was a small smile and reached down to feel the fabric of her dress, running his hand over the side of her thigh. She was curled up in a little ball, with her knees almost to her chest. There was something about that pose that didn't fit Granger. The two didn't mesh. She was loud and bossy, brilliant and brave, he could go on for hours. But this, this pose was meek and far too self aware. It forced him to close his eyes and squeeze his temples to keep himself under control.

Standing, he slipped his right hand beneath her knees, and his left behind her small shoulders and lifted her as slowly as possible, trying not to wake her. She'd probably curse the living hell out of him if she awoke to see him holding her in his boxers. Taking the lightest steps he could, he walked her around to the opposite side of his bed, the side he didn't sleep in, and sat her down. He tried to slowly pry the blankets from beneath her and surprisingly succeeded to do so without even stirring her.

That's when he did something that he knew would most certainly get him killed. He actually took his wand and removed her earrings and bracelets magically, before moving on to her dress. She couldn't very well sleep in it now could she? At least that's how he tried to reason it with himself.

He considered closing his eyes, but immediately sided against it. He wasn't a five year old. His wand pushed the press slowly down from top to bottom before he levitated it over to a chair in the corner, draping it over the back. With his back now to a half naked Granger he had the ultimate decision to make. Leave her the way she was and allow his night to continue unhindered, or turn around and see her, then leave the rest of the night to his imagination. He decided on the harder of the two choice, turning around.

For the first time in his life his stomach betrayed him. It did a plummet that he couldn't understand why. Granger was currently laying on his bed, in a strapless white bra and white lacy panties that he was certain their soul reason was to be invisible beneath clothing. He audibly gulped. Stepping closer to her he gazed down at her, reassuring himself that it wasn't creepy to be standing beside the bed staring at a woman while she slept. He paused there for a long moment.

Closing his eyes he reassured himself again, more firmly this time, before returning to the rare opportunity he was being offered. He noted that Granger's freckles were not covering her entire body like he used to joke, and secretly wonder, about. They simply misted across her shoulders and arms, and faded where the rise of her breasts began. He sucked in a breath as he took in the appearance of her tummy, and her hips.

All in all Hermione Granger was not a curvy woman. Her hips and chest were not large. Her thighs were not shapely. However, he had never seen a more beautiful specimen in his life. Her chest was not big, it never had been and he knew that, but when seen in their natural beauty, they still held just as much power over him as any woman who was well endowed ever had. Her tummy was flat and creamy, and for a moment he had the absurd impulse to lean down and smell how her skin smelt there. He imagined it'd smell something like her neck did. Like her body wash and shampoo mixed. A wonderful smell. Much more preferable to women who bathed in perfume.

He wanted to do so many things, but what he settled for, was more than enough for his fevered imagination to run wild for the whole night. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before pulling the blanket up and over her.

With a defeated sigh- defeated by his own libido -he walked to his side of the bed and laid down, turning his back towards the woman he would never have.

* * *

Hermione awoke earlier than usual the next morning, stretching in bed and staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't slept that good in what felt like years. She sighed happily content never to move again.

_Funny, that doesn't look like my ceiling_. Her eyes gazed up at the ceiling through the gauzy fabric. _This doesn't feel, or look, like my bed either. _The suspicion hit her like a splash of water to the face before she suddenly realized where she must be. She sprung up, looking first to her right, seeing her dress draped over the back of a beautifully upholstered chair. _This isn't the time to notice something like that Hermione. _With a start she looked down, seeing only her bra. She gasped and yanked the covers to her chest. _Oh God_. Her eyes immediately searched the opposite direction, finding her culprit. She squinted. Draco Malfoy was laying beside her, his bare chest gleaming slightly as the sun cast a bright beam across it. However, before she could feel her anger properly rise, she noticed something. Something that was, well, decent. He wasn't under the covers. He was laying on top of them. Her eyes went soft. _Did he stay like that all night?_

She slipped out of the covers a quietly as she could, sliding into her dress and tip-toeing across the floor. She bit her lip, doing her best impression of a stealthy walk.

"You look ridiculous." Yelping she turned to see Draco Malfoy's smug smile, sitting up in bed with his hands behind his head. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You're awake." She pointed out dumbly, turning to face him. She rocked back and forth on her toes like a child who was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

He nodded. "It seems you were trying to leave without saying goodbye. Well," A smile spread across his smile, reminding her of a time she dropped a drop of ink on her bed and it spread out into a large black stain across her lilac covers. His smile came across the same way. Slow spreading, but still as impressive. "How rude."

She rolled her eyes. "It isn't like I need your permission Malfoy."

He didn't attempt to move from the bed as she searched for her shoes, only spotting one. She was still searching when his voice broke her concentration. "It's under the bed. And if you feel that you owe me nothing you may leave, otherwise, you're free to at least stay for breakfast."

She paused and gazed at him before walking over and rustling around for her shoe beneath his bed. Running over hand over it, she picked it up by the heel, holding it like a bludgeon. She pointed it at him. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

He looked surprised, then questioning. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you being civil with me. What are your intentions!"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

He stood, disappearing behind a door and reappearing a moment later fully dressed in a fine gray robe.

She sighed. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me staying for breakfast?"

With a chuckle he walked towards his door, opening it and motioning for her to come. "I make no decisions unless I am certain I've gone over all the possible outcomes."

"And this one? How do you predict this to turn out." She asked, stepping through his door and out into the dark but stunning hallway of the Malfoy Manor. The dark marble floor, and rich eggplant purple. She felt all warm and cozy just looking around.

"Swimmingly." His eyes danced in silvery gray circles around her faster beating heart as he looked down at her, shutting the door behind them and motioning for them to walk on.

As they walked on, the beautiful interior was only enhanced by the eloquent and striking faces they past. Portraits of past Malfoy's looked down at her with a sea of different reactions. Approval, curiosity, some looked strangely suspicious. She could only gaze up at them in awe as she followed Malfoy where ever he was leading her. Down to breakfast like he had said he would she hoped.


	6. 6

**Uploading this short chapter merely because it's my birthday and I'm feeling generous. This chapter is completely in Draco's point of view and it is quite short, but my next one I'll make extra long to make up for it. I'm hoping that you guys will review this one, because I'm feelings a bit down on reviews for this story. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own the Potter-verse. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Looking back on it, _swimmingly_ wasn't exactly how he would describe the morning he experienced with Hermione Granger, and of course, his loony mother. He couldn't remember if his gut feelings always went this badly, but he'd have to remember: He didn't want to make the same mistake anymore.

Draco Malfoy picked up his pace as he walked through the grand entrance of Gringotts with a polite nod to all of his workers who said hello to him. Mostly goblins, but there were some humans, and those were the ones who never failed to say hello. Probably because they were afraid of him. The tall ceilings above him, warm lighting and perfectly polished surfaces made him feel proud of the small renovations he'd made to the dreary building, though the golbins weren't happy, he really believed they were getting used to him.

His morning with Granger would have gone well, only he hadn't thought his mother would be home. He specifically remember her telling him she was going to be visiting some friends that morning. So when he walked into his dining room to see his mother sitting at her usual spot, eating her usual meal, he almost faltered and pushed Granger out of there before she was spotted, but they had gone too far, and before he could counter it his mother had spotted him and his guest.

He stopped at the foot of the table, far from where his mother was sitting. Her eyes had not been beyond curious. They had been positively intruding. He thought she was going to pop from all the assumptions she was coming up with in that prim head of hers.

He gave her a stiff nod. "Mother." Without waiting for an answer he put his hand on the small of Granger's back and brought her up beside him. She didn't object to his touching her, which he almost found odd. "This is Hermione Granger." She leaned into his hand for a moment, like she needed his support. He obliged her, pressing his palm firmly there, spreading his fingers into a fan. Her skin was warm against his skin in her low backed dress.

From her seat his mother absolutely beamed. "Miss Granger. I've read all about you dear."

Granger simply smiled, one he'd seen her use on people who made her uncomfortable but at the same time she didn't want to disrespect. "Oh, thank you?" He was certain that the question that undertoned her voice was not intentional. He ushered her to her seat, this time sitting beside her instead of at the head of the table, like he usually did.

His mother was oozing her smiles across the table. If her smile had been syrup it would have been slimming it's way slowly across the table right at the Gryffindor. He sighed. "Mother, are you going to eat?" He asked exasperated with his mothers incessant squirming and she looked at him impatiently before taking one bite of her toast and then looking back up at Granger. "You have gorgeous skin my dear." The compliment wouldn't have been that strange if it had been presented in a way that sounded less, well, desperate. Hermione gave another crooked smile. "I wasn't aware. Thank you."

For the rest of the morning, his mother bombarded the girl with questions about home life, compliments about almost literally every detail she could see on the girl, and made quite obvious comments about how she and Draco looked together, and so on. Draco had never been so embarrassed in his life. He had to send Granger away with an apology. He seethed at the thought. Giving out an _apology_! He should never have to give an apology over something that happens in his personal life. Business was a different matter, but what happened behind closed doors, in his own house none the less, should never been apologetic matters. His mother was officially crazy.

He stepped into his large, slightly dark office with a grunt, sitting down and seriously considering laying his head on his desk in dismay. However before he could, his personal assistant, Malcolm Baddock marched in with a big smile. The boy was a Slytherin, but he certainly didn't act like any Slytherin Draco knew. Baddock was a funny, and genuinely nice guy, plus he did his job well.

With a grin Baddock sat in one of the chairs in front of Draco's large dark wood desk. The boy had a stack of papers in his hand. "Morning Malfoy, sir."

At this Draco gave a tired nod. "What news is there now, Baddock?"

The younger boy held the stack in front of him, handing Malfoy the important papers first. "Those are all to be filed by you sir, I filled out all the information, all you have to do is read over them and then sign, then file."

Malfoy nodded. "Excellent. What else?"

Baddock gave another smile before it disappeared behind a copy of the mornings Prophet. "Now tell me sir," His voice was muffled slightly by the paper. "Should I call and demand they take down this bollocks? It is Rita Skeeter, so most people won't believe it anyways. Though the picture is a nice touch."

Draco sighed. There on the cover of the Daily Prophet was him and Granger dancing, twirling around the dance floor. He wasn't smiling, but there was a firm smirk planted on his lips, and Hermione was leaned in far too close in his arms to be just a friendly dance. "The only thing you need to do for me Baddock is make sure you bring me my coffee. Extra strength today, my friend."

The newspaper was down immediately, replaced by a shocked face. "You sly dog! It's true? You and Granger and fraternizing?" A grin spread across his lips. His green eyes dancing merrily.

Draco simply looked through the papers lazily as he spoke., his voice void of any real emotion. "No one is fraternizing with anyone Baddock. She and I simply danced."

"And left the party together." He pointed out.

Draco's eyes didn't leave his paperwork ."Yes, we did that too, though I'm fairly sure no one saw us go."

"But you two disappeared at the same time, and never returned either."

Giving a noncommittal shrug, Draco cast his eyes up. "That is clearly circumstantial." The boy gave him a disbelieving look.

"Come on Draco, tell me you took her home with you." He was on the edge of his seat. "You took the one and only Hermione prodigy-Granger home with you didn't you?"

Leaning back in his chair Draco let loose a smirk. "Why do you want to know so badly Malcolm?"

"Rumor is that Granger has had hundreds of offers for her hand and she turned them all down. That means if she went back with you, you've done what they all failed at." His mirth was barely contained now.

He smirked again, "First, she isn't a piece of meat, nor does she have the brains of one Baddock," He looked the boy in his pale green eyes, his own silver ones far more superior. "She wouldn't agree to marry some man she doesn't know, and she will not marry one who's after her fame and money."

Baddock gave a frustrated noise. "Get on with it! Did you or did you not shag Granger?"

At that Draco returned to his work, "My coffee Baddock." The boy went to protest but he looked back up, his eyes landing like daggers against Baddock's own. "Now."

With that the slytherin boy stood and left, making sure he gave a dejected sigh before he left, clearly disappointed by the little amount of information he had received.


	7. 7

**Draco and Hermiones pov. If it seems boring, don't worry. It'll get more juicy quite soon. I just don't want to force it. Thanks for reading. Review please, so I'll feel inspired. Excuse any errors. I'll go back and edit any small mistakes, but if I miss them, I'm sorry!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione Granger did not generally approve of people meddling in her life, though she had somehow taken to Malfoy's meddling better than she could have hoped, she was still seething at the thought. The more she thought about it the more she became dreadfully confused. Why would he come to her rescue like such anyways?

It wasn't like he held her any such obligation. So what if the media would have had a frenzy out of her being there alone, and so what if seeing Ron with another woman after only a month after they were together made her feel like hurling? Especially so what to that last bit! It definitely didn't hurt her! Not one bit!

She hadn't really thought about the consequences, she simply saw him sitting there, obviously alone, and went for it. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

This was something that Hermione Granger did not do. She did not do such rash things.

The only reason she went through with the whole fantastically absurd idea, was because Malfoy seemed to be amused by the idea himself, and therefore pleasantly surprising. No matter how she looked at it, it didn't make sense that he would just willingly agree. Sure, he wasn't the same meddlesome, rude kid that he'd once been, but Draco Malfoy was still far from kind to her. This was a fact that had her pacing around her apartment like a mad person.

Oh well. She'd just be late for work today. Sighing looked through her closet. She decided to with her favorite white button up blouse, black skirt and red heels. She almost didn't notice that she had originally began putting them on the wrong feet before she straightened herself out.

"What were you thinking!" She scalded herself aloud, grabbing her bag and wand before apparating to work, completely forgetting her coat and scarf.

Normally she wouldn't apparate straight to work, but then to a coffee shop and sometimes even to see Ginny for a moment, but she was _really_ running late. Far too late considering it would be the day after the ball. She could practically already imagine the papers scandalous news about her. Arriving late wouldn't help whatever rumors were no doubt already being made up about her at that very moment.

She attempted to walk through her department without taking note of the whispers her eternally gossiping coworkers were whispering as soon as she appeared, but she wasn't sure she really pulled the look off that well. She was mostly sure about this because of the obvious look of gloom cast upon her loyal and supportive secretary's face, who was out of her seat and already following Hermione before she was even called for, papers in hand.

Shutting her door as soon as Susan was in, Hermione turned to her friend. "Well, those girls will never shut up it seems." She gave a wobbly grin, putting on her most amorous face to hide the fact that her tummy was shifting and her bones were suddenly feeling frail. She had never taken the spotlight as well as Harry and Ron had, though she had gotten better with the years. At least now she knew exactly what smile to give and that if she didn't know what to say just grin and wave.

Susan gave a sympathetic but kind glance as Hermione walked around and sat behind her desk. She waited not another minute to get down to business. "Good thing is that the Minister has already send down his praises for a job well done at the ball last night." She smiled softly, her hazel eyes down casting as if she wasn't sure that Hermione was well enough for the attention even from her.

Hermione put on her most Gryffindor face. "That phrase is always followed by an 'and the bad news is'." Hermione supplied lightly as Susan seemed to be stuck right there, unsure of how to continue. Not that she blamed the girl: Susan always seemed too nice for her own good.

The girl looked up before setting a stack of papers on her desk, a top them a copy of the prophet. "I wasn't sure what to do about this one."

Hermione picked it up, reading over it with a stomach full of pixies. She read aloud for the first time in what felt like, well, at least 5 years. " '_The one and only Hermione Granger, golden girl of the ministry, and the famous, not to mention handsome, Draco Malfoy, we're seen leaving the annual Ministry's profitable ball last night, late within the evening. After a night filled with lustful glances' _"- her voice pitched higher at that last part. That Rita Skeeter would pay! - " ' _And laughter, the two joined hands and seeming left to get some air. The two were not spotted again for the entire night. One could come to wonder if the seemingly innocent, recently dumped ' _" again her voice quivered despite her attempt to keep it together.- " '_Granger doesn't have her sights set on the wizarding worlds' most eligible bachelor? ' _" She looked up to see that Susan had taken a liking to the large plant in the corner of her room, her eyes holding it like she were afraid it would disappear.

Setting the paper in front of her she sighed. "Susan," At which she jumped, looking back towards Hermione with evasive eyes. "I would like you to owl Ginny Potter for me. Tell her I would like to speak with her as soon as possible, and for her to owl me back with a time and place that is convenient for her. Thank you."

"Yes! Of course." She started, shaking slightly though Hermione wasn't sure why and turning quickly exiting the dreary atmosphere of room.

Hermione looked down at the paper. "What did you get yourself into?" She asked herself, her voice drooping. She quietly watched as she and Draco from last night danced merrily around the dance floor, both portraying looks as if they were the only two in the room. She was surprised by just how unDraco-like his eyes were and his smirk was even slightly different. To think he was still the same pompous boy who continuously called her a mudblood, despite all the years of peace that kept that word buried. How could he have so easily put her to bed in his house just the night before?

How strange her life was becoming.

* * *

Going home for lunch, though he couldn't fathom for what reason, Draco prepared himself to confront his mother. He knew she'd be waiting for him. It was the sole reason he never went home for lunch, but he seriously needed to have a talk with her about controlling herself.

Heading to one of the many cozy dens in the Malfoy manor Draco nodded politely to the portraits of his ancestors that were all so very smugly gazing down at him from their perch on the wall, daring him not to be curt. He found them all more pompous than he'd have liked. Entering the den he spotted his mother immediately. He knew she'd be there. It was her favorite room in the house. She was sitting on the small stool at their beautiful large black piano, in a fine dress. Her eyes were wistfully gazing out the window.

He pitched a soft cough and she shifted her attention to him her expression phasing quickly from blank to a big smile. "Draco my love, you're home for lunch?" Her voice was sweet as she remained perched. Typical that she make him come to her.

He did just that, reaching her in a few long strides. He bent down and placed a tiny kiss on her cheek. "Mother."

Her cheeks had hallowed out, her skin dulled and her beautiful blue eyes had lost their luster in the passing years. He was watching as she was slowly overtaken by her grief and father-time. "Have you brought that wonderful girl?"

He sighed. "That's what I've come to speak to you about."

Sliding to the edge of the piano seat she smiled up at him. "She's quite a catch."

A small smirk touched his lips. "I disagree, however that isn't the problem mother," He noticed that her smile immediately fell and she gave him the look of a spoiled child who knew they weren't going to get their way. "I do not want you to get the wrong idea. Granger will never be anything more than a wretched muggleborn with a boorish attitude."

She looked offended though he wasn't certain why. "She's hardly boorish, _besides_," She grinned, "If that were true, why'd you sleep with her last night?"

He drew back appalled. "Mother!" She sniggered. "No need to deny it, I know that she stayed over night. The house elves were whispering about it this morning before you came in for breakfast."

Heaving a mighty sigh, he rolled his shoulders, squeezing the muscles in his neck. "Mother why do you always jump to conclusions? She simply fell asleep in my bed! Come on! Don't be crazy!" He gave a sneer. "You're talking about Granger! You remember her from Hogwarts! She was ghastly!"

She shrugged. "Times change, and don't tell me that nonsense Draco! A woman in your bed and you weren't sleeping together!" She shot him a look that clearly said, oh please!

Looking around the room absently he rolled his eyes. Yes! Alright so what if it sounded bad? It's not that like it isn't the truth! His mother of all people should believe him right? "Well, yes...Technically we slept together...But it was just that. Sleeping! I didn't touch her!" Shivers shot down his spine at the thought. "Ugh! It's Granger!" He repeated again, like it was the most influential piece of evidence he had.

"Draco..." Patting down an invisible flaw in her hair she used the tone he knew she only reserved for idiots or children. "You can't honestly tell me that the girl isn't attractive."

"She's a muggleborn mother. A mudb..."

She cut him off before he could begin. "Don't you dare Draco. That was a long time ago. You know better than to say such crude words. Things aren't the same as they once were. I know that we're still purebloods, but we can't adhere to those outdated antics. Besides, if you _had_ to choose a muggleborn, at least she's pretty and famous."

"Pretty?" He wretched, scrunching up his nose. "I'll admit, the know-it-all's not as ugly as she used to be, but pretty is a bit far. If anything, the years have merely made her tolerable."

Giving him an pretentious gaze, she stood, "You are a wonderful person Draco, but you are a terrible liar."

Shaking his head he turned away and without another word he left back for his work. What a dead end conversation.

What didn't his mother get about Granger not being attractive to him. I mean, sure she happened to look fabulous in that dress, and her body seemed to be the most beautiful he'd ever seen, but that didn't change anything. She was still the same girl, and he was still the same man! They were not going to go down that path. He had simply agreed to dance with her, and after that, well, he couldn't just let the Weasel tear her apart could he?

Who cares if Granger wasn't a kid anymore? Who cares if he didn't really hate talking to her, or that he found her freckles cute and her big eyes enticing. Nothing so useless as physical attraction could change his mind. He wasn't some oversexed teenager. He was grown. He'd had his fair share of women and he knew what it felt like to be attracted to someone! He didn't care that she was enchanting and dangerous territory or that maybe she could be an exciting lover, if she were as bossy and assertive in bed as she was in her everyday life. He still wouldn't go for it! Never ever!


	8. 8

**This chapter has a flashback in it, but don't worry, it isn't hard to read. I rather like the flash back. It isn't in italics, but I think it's easy enough to find without the_ I_. This chapter is all in Hermiones POV. Review please. It's seriously draining to do all the work and feel like no one really cares! However, I do love you guys! Thank you for reading!**

**Let me clarify, the flashback scene takes places years ago. When they were much younger. Draco's mother has been out of hiding, but don't worry, I'll explain further in later chapters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Giving up on working for the day, Hermione left her office early, as soon as she received the owl from Ginny. It wasn't long after it was sent of course. Ginny was nosy after all.

She said goodbye to Susan Bone before exiting the ministry, walking slowly down the sidewalk. Her mind slowly drifted through her thoughts. Mostly the ones involving Draco Malfoy. She didn't have many. In the years she'd been out of Gryffindor she'd seen Draco three times until the previous night at the ball. All of three times. Her mind danced through the first like it had happened yesterday.

_**...::::::::::::...**_

Standing at attention, hands behind her back, feet placed firmly upon a ground blackened by fire, Hermione Granger held in a deep breath, gazing upon what remained of the Malfoy Manor. Looking around it hardly seemed like the incriminating place it had once been; The place that haunted her darkest dreams, the place where she'd been tortured. She shivered just remembering it.

She attempted to take a step forward, but the rubble made her wobble and then slip. Her hands caught her from landing face first on the ground. She gasped as a sharp piece of debris jabbed into her hand and she immediately felt the pain of the wound. Why did this place make her so jumpy?

"Watch your footing, Granger." A voice behind her made her spin around, almost falling again. Draco Malfoy stood behind her, his eyes holding hers.

She gulped."Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

For a moment he stood there watching her obtusely his mouth only slightly ajar, as if he didn't understand her question ."This is _my _house."He paused to look around then copiously added."Well, what's left of it that is."

For a moment she almost smiled at his humor before he stepped around her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking over his shoulder at her."Did the minister send you or is it that you're simply being nosy?"

She scoffed."The minister sent me of course."Rolling her eyes she took a step towards him. In front of his what would have been the front door, which was now a pile of dusty ruble. She watched as he glared at it, wondering if he was going to become upset but when he looked up again, his eyes were simply dull and just that . "Yes, I assumed as much. But why are you here?"

Carefully, she walked to his side. He was, if possible, even taller than she remembered him being. As a result she had to look up at him as he looked at her expectantly. His whole demeanor was somehow different. He seemed defeated and tired. "I was supposed to be covering what happened and filing it. For damage control."

He sighed. "Of all people _you_ should know what happened here. The perfect know-it-all you are."

She gave a huff. "It has to be official, so just tell me already." She could really go without his attitude.

Turning, he looked down at her hand, which was caked in dirt, and though it was tainted, dirty. She noticed that his face became comical, though he didn't retorted as she thought he would. "Fine. If you must know _they_ came." His eyes remained glued to her hand long enough to make her antsy before she stuck it behind her in an effort to escape his hard gaze.

She looked up expectantly. "The death eaters?"

He nodded. "What's left of them. They came for my father. He reduced his time in Azkaban by giving out details about the dark lords rein, and they came here last night."

Looking at what remained of his grand manor, she knew it must have been a hell bent mission if they did this much damage. "What of your mother then?"

He smirked. "My mother left months ago Granger. They only thing they managed to do was rough me up and destroy my heritage." He sounded incredibly put out as he motioned to the vast amount of damage done to his manor.

A frown creased her forehead. "They harmed you?"

Once again he didn't seem all that interested in her as he looked around, assessing the damage. "I got caught by a few stray spells, but nothing too terrible. I managed to apparate out before they killed me. That's where I was when you got here: St. Mungo's. They healed what they could." He smirked. "Don't worry, I only have a few scars, so I didn't loose any charm."

She shook her head. "I'd hardly say you were charming in the first place." She grumbled.

He didn't seem to consider her comment, not even for a moment. "I don't believe you." His voice was steady and very self assured. " I'm very charming Granger. Besides, some girls like scars."

She shrugged. "Some girls do, I suppose."

"They make me look rugged if I do say so myself. Would you like to see?"

A low growl came from her throat before she answered. "No I would not, Malfoy!" She straightened her robe. "Now, if you will please come with me, we'll be leaving now, the minister will be wanting a meeting, plus they'll be arriving to rebuild your manor."

For another long moment he simply gazed down at her and she felt uncomfortable, shifting her feet. "Lets go." She repeated firmly.

"Calm down, Mudblood." He told her, and though his voice was not cruel, it still stung. "I'm simply mulling over the fact that my home has been destroyed and my mother is in hiding. Even when they rebuild it, it will not feel the same."

Though she was incredibly angry, she didn't reply as he gazed around at the damage done. With sigh he turned to face her before holding out the crook of his arm. She snorted before taking it and apparating them to the Ministry.

His manor would be rebuilt in the morning, but would his life be? She wondered curiously gazing up at him.

She'd only been out of school for a year or so now, and this was her first time seeing him. Was he really all that different?

Though Voldemort had been defeated there were still death eaters that were trying to avenge him, and taking out the "trader" death eaters. The Malfoy's were one of those. So this wasn't something that she should be surprised about.

There he was sitting in front of her, simply looking around as if he wasn't going to be scrambling to get his life back on track just tomorrow.

She wondered if he was even upset about the fact that his father was in Azkaban and his mother was God only knew where. He certainly didn't seem like it.

As she gazed at him, his eyes shot to hers like he had suddenly sensed her watching him, and his gray eyes held hers for a long moment. They didn't seem angry or hateful, simply deadpan. There were no emotions, only an acknowledgment that she was there in front of him. She suddenly realized that it was the first time she'd ever looked at him for more than a minute with insulting him, or him insulting her. It was very nerve racking.

**_...:::::::::::..._**

Her body resurfaced from the memory as she entered the shop that Ginny had owled her to meet at and she wondered briefly just how the newspapers would effect those who cared about her. Would the think she was a trader? Sleeping with the enemy? She felt slightly sick as she thought about it.


	9. 9

**I was getting impatient with waiting. I had originally planned on taking a few more chapter of in between before I had Hermione and Draco meet again, but like I said, I'm impatient. This isn't a really long chapter, but the next will be a bit better. This is all Hermione's POV, the next will be Draco's. Enjoy. Review please, like I said, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

As the smell of baked goods and coffee hit her nose,Hermione immediately spotted her friend, a very bright Ginny Weasley. Her smile literally made Hermione's shoulders droop with relief. Ginny was sitting in the back of the room in a red dress, waving her hand in the air like she was afraid she might be missed.

Hermione smiled. "Ginny." She said tenderly as she sat down. They were best friends for so long now, despite what happened with her and Ron, she always felt comfortable around Ginny.

The two embraced before Hermione sat down Ginny gave her a big smile. "How've you been Mione?"

Giving a small smile she could only shrug lightly. "Well, terrible, but decidedly livable, depending upon the day."

She gave a grin. "And today?"

Hermione groaned and smiled. "Terrible!"

Her grin gave way to a deep frown. "Mione, I understand that what happened between you and Ron can't be changed, but I hope you know I can't really choose a side here. You're one of my best friends, and Ron, he's my brother. I can't exactly say that I have loyalty to one over the other."

Hermione waved her hand at her. "I know that Ginny. I'm only here because I need to get away from the rumors."

Another smile replaced the frown as quick as it appeared. "I've heard. Are they true? You can't possibly be friendly with Malfoy."

She shook her head quickly. "It didn't happen like that at all. I was having a bad night seeing Ron with another woman, so I sought him out, because he appeared to be dateless."

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan." She chuckled. "Dateless or not he's still the same git."

"I know! That's what I told myself today, but either way, I did it. And we danced, but you know your brother. Ron got pissed off and jumped to conclusions and Malfoy simply saved me from a confrontation. We did not _sleep_ together!"

Ginny nodded. "Well of course I knew that. Harry however..."

Hermione groaned. "I knew it. All my friends think I'm crazy!"

"Just the ones who hate Malfoy, but they'll get over it."

Hermione sighed. "It's just very complicated. It isn't easy being in the spotlight. Besides, even if I did have feelings for Malfoy, it isn't right for my friends to blame me simply because of old prejudices."

Ginny squinted. "You're the last person I'd expect to say that."

"Why is that?"

"Because he bloody well tortured you in school Hermione. Feelings like that don't change easily."

"Yes, but it's still no reason to hate him. We were just stupid kids Ginny. Sooner or later you have to let go of things like that. It's called growing up."

Ginny didn't seem even a little convinced. "I still don't like it. He was a stinkpot then, and I'd bet money that he's a stinkpot now."

Hermione heaved a sigh. She figured as much, but it would still be nice to know that she wasn't the only one trying to move on. After all, if anyone should have a problem trusting Malfoy it'd be her. So why is it that she's the only one who seems to see that he's changed?

**...D.H...**

Hermione stepped into her apartment finally feeling like she could relax. She immediately retreated to the bathroom, leaning down and running herself a steaming hot bath. She let it run to the very top as she undressed, thinking about her day. It wasn't unusual that she did so, but was it weird that she could only seem to think about those gray eyes, bleeding through into all of her thoughts like a disease. Somehow it seemed stranger to her that not only was she thinking about gray eyes as she lowered herself into the tub, hissing as the hot water made her skin prickle, but she wasn't even thinking one bad thought about him either.

She stretched out, laying her head back. She couldn't seem to rid her mind of the images of him laying above her, his head propped on his hand. Of that large and slender hand touching her cheek. Or, heaven help her, the feeling of his lips on her skin. She submerged herself in the water up to her chin, as if to drown away the feeling of his lips on her neck, but it didn't seem to help.

She groaned. "You're being stupid Hermione!" She realized briefly that she talked to herself a lot before she continued on, knowing full well how crazy she would sound. "Who cares if you're attracted to him! He's a slimy git!" She knew as she spoke the words that it didn't set well on her tummy. He wasn't _always_ a slimy git. Sure he was rude and mean, but even he had a silver lining. He could be very insightful, and he held a better conversation with her than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe that didn't make up for the fact that he was a jerk, but it sure as hell did make her feel warm and, perhaps even a little, flustered. In a physical way. After all it had been a long time since she'd felt like he had made her feel.

With just the feeling of his lips on her neck he made her feel like she was putty. Most likely because he'd had many women in his day, but she didn't care to think about that. She just wanted to remember how sweet and hot she felt beneath his touch.

Should she be embarrassed that he immediately felt her wanton? That he noticed on spot that she was desperate for physical attention? Her craving for affection that she felt so deprived of when she was with Ron.

Sure at the beginning it was fun. He'd often surprise her, or touch her, or make her feel giddy, but then he became detached. He became distant and hardly ever touched her. It made her feel neglected. In fact, so neglected that she had to rely on herself to satisfy her needs. Without Ron's help.

That's fine. It was better that way sometimes. Ron was a selfish lover. When he'd kiss her it was for his own pleasure. She could always tell that he was more interested in himself than her.

Allowing her shoulder to droop, she stayed in the bath until it was literally making her feel sick it was so cold. Her teeth began chattering as soon as she stood up. The air seemed violently colder than it would have if she were warmer.

As soon as she finished dressing she suddenly became aware of a tapping at her window and she jumped, running over it it. It was a beautiful silvery owl with big beautiful yellow eyes. He cocked his head at her in a way that made her smile, a letter in his mouth. She took it from him, and though she wanted to, she refrained from petting him. "Hello there, thank you." She told him, and he remained there until she opened the letter. It was on very finely pressed parchment, and the scripture on it was very elegant also. Curled and very dignified.

As she read the first sentence, she knew exactly who it was, and she suddenly felt more nervous than she had felt in a long time.

**...**

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I understand that you most likely will not wish to speak with me, but I guarantee you it will ultimately come to happen, because I assure you that I will make it so. I need to speak with you. It is urgent._

_You may either meet me at the Manor tomorrow morning, or I will find you. Do not attempt to play games with me.  
_

_Draco Malfoy._

_**...**  
_

She gulped. So soon? He would seek her out so soon? She assumed that he would find her to complain about her being a mark on his perfect record, but so very soon?

And this letter. So to the point. She could practically hear his dull tone through his words. She rolled her eyes.

She looked up at the soft _coo _of the bird from her window, frowning and looking back down at the letter.

**...**

_P.S. I'm assuming at this point you have noticed my owl. He is instructed to stay there until you give him a letter in reply, or confirm to him that you are indeed coming. Do not try to trick him, he is an intelligent creature._

_**...**  
_

She made a mean face at the paper, but turned back to the beautiful owl with a smile, turning and finding a parchment and some paper. She promptly wrote the letter, folded it in half and handed it to him. He hooted before flapping away and she shut her window with a snort.


	10. 10

**This one is short also, if I said otherwise, I lied. ha, sorry, I just didn't want to force Hermione's chapter in here. The next chapter I've already began writing and it's both pov's. Don't worry, it's the chapter that will begin the tension. The sexual kind of tension. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco Malfoy looked up from his work to see his owl pecking at his window. He grinned. Already a reply?

He wasn't sure he expected a letter in the first place, especially not one so promptly. He actually had the feeling she'd be more, how should he say, hell bent against being reasonable. He figured she would do everything in her ability to avoid him.

He opened the window and his owl flew to him, handing on the perch by his writing desk. He smiled. "Hello Dagmar. Long night, old friend?"

He owl hooted loudly as Draco took the letter, and he petted it. "Same here."

Turning away and back to business at hand Draco meandered to the fireplace before looking down at the piece of paper. It was a small piece, much smaller than the one he sent, and it wasn't even in an envelope. He smiled down at it before unfolding it.

Allowing his eyes to scan the bold, slightly slanted and apparently quickly scrawled letters he couldn't stop the incessant grin that spread across his lips. "You crazy bitch."

He shook his head, turning and making back for his desk. Of all the people in the world, she was possibly the only one that could successfully make him frustrated beyond believe and still incredibly in awe of her gall. She was a handful.

Setting down at his desk, he returned to work setting the letter reply just in front of him.

_** In your dreams, Malfoy.**_

There was no reply. She had simply scribbled out a challenge and left it at that. He smiled in spite of himself as he imagined her face when he got the better of her, which he would.

Sighing, he went dutifully back to work, as much as he hated working from home.

**...**

With a smile Draco dressed quickly, pulled out his wand, and made way for the ministry all before his mother had woken for the morning. This made him smile, for he was never awake before his mother was. Ever, ever.

He wasn't even as put out as usual as he made his way through the crowds and waves of people who pushed their way through the wide halls of the ministry. He didn't attempt to get out of the way or find his way to the side, he simply took his time, walking leisurely through them. Some pushed and most were obscene but he still couldn't find a way to be angry.

There was simply no way. With a smirk he entered the elevator, stood amongst the throng of people, and then exited at the proper floor. This was the fun part.

He stepped off of the elevator on the floor for Department for the Regulation and control of Magical creatures, and when he did the stares and whispers that erupted were insurmountable. He smiled and nodded at each one of the girls that looked up at him with their jaws dropped. One or two winked at him, or licked their lips. He merely nodded back with a slight frown. Some people he would never understand. Such as women.

He walked straight to the desk at the end of the room. Across the door that stood behind it was a tag with the name Hermione Granger: Department head, written in big, bold block letters.

He shot the woman a smile and as she stood up horrified with her jaw dropped like a fish, he simply walked past her to the door. "You can't..." She began, sounding terrified as he simply barged in, she ran in behind him, attempting to push him out of the way, but he wasn't listening. That is simply because the only thing he could see was Hermione Grangers face. And what a hilarious expression it was.

She was glaring at him, with her eyes wide, her especially red lips today-yes he did note the presence of makeup- parted only slightly, her cheeks turning from pale to pink before his eyes. She stood, bracing both of her hands on her big square desk and staring at him with such force, he was sure it was intent to kill behind those brown orbs.

As they all stood at stand still for more than a minute, Draco couldn't help but laugh. She was insane.

"Morning Granger." He said with a smirk.

She didn't answer him for a moment, but when she did she didn't sound polite at all. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, glaring at him.

He took a step further and as he did he saw an exchange between Hermione and her secretary before her secretary quietly and uncertainly showed herself out of the room.

"What in the hell made you think you could come here?" She asked, and for once he saw a slip in her control as she rubbed her temples. "Now the rumors are going to be ignited!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It could have been easily avoided."

She gaped at him. "By coming to your house? Alone?"

Once again he smirked. "Yes. But you're the one who decided to get all high and mighty on me Granger."

"I don't think you understand what you've done by coming in here."

With another nonchalant smirk he gazed steadily at her. "I offered you a quiet resolve, and you pushed it in my face, challenged me even. This is you're doing."

"I hardly see how this will make anything better. Now we're going to have to explain two days seen together in a row."

He watched her sit down and lean back in her chair, finally calming down. "That's correct."

"Of course you're fine with this." She breathed. "You're not the one their going to make out to be a homewrecker."

He laughed. "You can't possibly be a homewrecker. You see, you fail to realize that I'm not married."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you read today's paper?" She tossed it at him and as he read it she continued to speak, sounding drained. "You won't be effected negatively. As far as their concerned all you're doing is being a man, an eligible man at that. But me, they literally said the phrase 'has her claws' in there. They're making me the bad guy."

He snorted very undignified. "You're a war hero Granger. I'm an ex-death eater. It doesn't get anymore good guy bad guy than that. In case you're wondering, you're the good guy. Don't you worry about your pristine image."

She gaped at him for a moment before jerking her face in the opposite direction. "Whatever you say Malfoy. It doesn't look that way as of now."

"Sure, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes. "You sure are melodramatic."

"I am not." She said indignantly.

He smirked. "Yes, in fact, you are. You overreact about everything. The world doesn't revolve around you Granger."

"That's really funny coming from you." She made a childish face at him before sticking her tongue out at him.

He could only smile and shake his head. "At the very least Granger, meet me somewhere for lunch."

Her eyes bore into him, making him feel queasy before she answered. "Fine. But only to talk about this. What we're going to do."

He shrugged. "When and where?"

She answered by standing and walking around her desk and stopping by where he was standing. He looked up at her and stood himself, going from facing her hip, to looking down on her. She blushed as she looked up at him and, in spite of himself, he smiled at her. She seemed to tint an even brighter shade of red as he continued to stare down at her.

"Come on now Granger." He spoke after a moment. She jumped to it, immediately agreeing.

"Oh, yeah, where do you want to go?" She asked awkwardly and he noticed that she took a large step backwards, putting a distance between them. This made him feel sour for some reason.

He took the time to gaze at her before answering, determined to make her uncomfortable after the way she was making him feel. Maybe because he didn't understand the feelings, or maybe because he was frightened by the fact that he liked most of them, he wasn't certain. It seemed to work as she twisted her eyes away from his for a moment, breaking eye contact for a moment before realizing that it was giving in and gazing back. "Let's decide on the way?" He offered.

She nodded and walked towards him, stopping rather close. Closer than he really wanted her. He felt his heart rate speed up.

He ignored it. Also ignoring the rush of heat that coated his face as he remembered that her being this close shouldn't be that bad, after all, he'd kissed her before, hugged her, of only briefly and non-intimately.

He allowed her to lead, going to the door and exiting, following her and firmly telling his lecherous mind not to glance down at her backside as she walked slightly in front of him.

He learned that moment, that he liked the way she walked, possibly more than anyone he'd every seen. It was an assertive walk, with just the right strides, and for someone he'd never known to be excessively feminine, she certainly handled those heels very well.


	11. 11

**This chapter feels too short to me, but I had more in it and it started to feel forced, so I'll finish this particular moment in the next chapter. Sorry if Hermione's POV seems too short. Also, I think I'm going to change the summary for this story, because I am no longer happy with it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

It isn't necessary that Hermione look at Draco Malfoy to know that he was staring at her, and in fact, she was dead set against returning his gaze. They left the ministry building around 5 minutes ago- a moment of her life she would scarcely be able to forget as it was so embarrassing- and the entire time his eyes had been glued to her.

She found it down right disturbing. His silver eyes were locked to her as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey Granger," His voice would have startled her, but it was too soft and too quiet to do so. It did startle her in a different way though. In a way that sent chills down her spine. "You realize that wherever we go today it will be in the paper tomorrow. So I suggest we find some place discrete."

His voice told her that he already had somewhere in mind "Like where?" She said on a sigh.

"Your place or mine?"

Though she expected it, it still made her a bit intimidated having to choose between having a private lunch at his house or her own, with Draco Malfoy no less. "Well, I guess we can go to mine." She began and his jolly voice interrupted her.

"Excellent, because my manor will have my mother, and I'm sure that's something you aren't in the mood to repeat."

That was something she could agree with whole-heartedly. "So it's settled then. My place?" Even saying it felt weird, and maybe somewhere deep down, very naughty. Once again she fell victim to an unwanted shiver.

She felt an intrusion at her side as a surprisingly warm hand grabbed her own, and then lead her down an alley. She tried her hardest to make her hand go limp, not returning the grasp even a little, but it only made him squeeze it tighter. "Lead the way, Granger."

Reluctantly she pulled out her wand, checking both ways for muggles before casting the spell and apparating them away.

* * *

With a pop they arrived at the flat that apparently belonged to Hermione Granger and Draco looked around appreciatively. The walls of her living room were tan, the furniture was all warm colors, her kitchen the same. He turned around, there was a door behind them leading into the bedroom. From the view he had into it, it appeared to be quite quaint. The walls were a creamy color, the woods were all dark woods, and her bed was in a cool shade of blue. Over all, the place was simple, clean, and tasteful. It wasn't too bad. A bit catalogy, but not too shabby.

He nodded in approval and decided to tell her so. "Nice place Granger."

She was awkward beside him and he watched her cross to the kitchen quietly, without looking at him. She opened the refrigerator and peered in. "I might have something left over," Her voice was muffled as her head was in the freezer and he laughed, walking towards her, stopping only inches from her back. From his close he could smell her, and once again, he grew euphoric thinking about the very strange, but pleasant night they had after the ball. "I'm not all that hungry anyways." He informed her, causing her to shut the door and turn to face him, her nose very close to his chin.

He smirked down at her. "You're nervous." He pointed out.

She nodded and he frowned this time. "Why?"

"I assume that you're going to hurt me." There was an honesty in her voice that made him have to close his eyes in order to get his emotions under control.

"I didn't hurt you after the ball. And in that case you were the one who initiated the meeting anyways Granger."

When she spoke, her voice was almost too quiet to hear. "I-I don't know why I did that."

"Was it?" He asked lamely, unsure of what else to say. As she continued to stand with her back against the refrigerator, he boxed her into the small kitchen.

She shrugged. "I don't think so."

He nodded. "I'm not that bad. So I have a terrible past, so what?" He knew it wasn't a very convincing argument but he trudged on anyways. "I can't promise I won't say something to piss you off, but I'll hardly hurt you."

For a long moment she stood there, quietly, her eyes pinned to his neck then his chest, then his shoulders, anything but his face, before she looked up and gazed at his lips. "Why did you kiss me."

Returning her gaze he felt his stomach clench. Why had he kissed her that night? "Because I wanted to." He answered honestly.

"Why?" She squeaked.

"I merely kissed your neck Granger..." But she cut him off by repeating the small word and he sighed. "I've never seen anyone more vulnerable than you were, and I just wanted to prove a point I guess."

"Prove a point?"

"Yes," He spoke very slowly, "I wanted to prove that I'm not a bad guy, that I'm on the same level as you, that you're better than you think you are, and I guess I just wanted to feel what you felt like. I've always wanted to feel it, some how. In Hogwarts, you were always better than me, and you didn't want anything to do with me. That made me crazy. Always has. I just wanted the chance to be equal." He let out a long breath.

She let out a wobbly breath and he swallowed loudly. "You scare me, Granger."

She laughed weakly this time. "_I_ scare _you_?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"Why?"

"The fact that you're better than me. The fact that I-" He stopped and she reached her hand up to his chest, slipping it inside the flaps of his robe, against the thin shirt that laid there. He shivered. "-That I can't seem to stop."

"Stop what?" Curiosity now touched her voice.

"Wanting you. Dreaming about you. Thinking about you. All the things I tell myself daily aren't real." The admission almost hurt him physically.

Her hand dropped from his chest, dangling uselessly at her side. "You can't be serious."

His laugh came out pained. "Trust me, I tell myself that everyday."

This was something he didn't expect to happen today when he woke up that morning. He hated feeling insecure. "I don't think I can believe that."

"Want me to prove it?" He croaked. "I can."

She shook her head quickly, a strand of hair sticking to her lip. He reached a finger up and freed it before running his finger over her cheek. "I hate my life." He whispered.

She winced like it pained her to hear such a confession. "I hate feeling insecure, and I hate that I can't have what I want." He smirked sadly, "Mostly because I won't let myself have what I want. I'll always try to talk myself out of it."

Taking a big step back he walked back to the living room, keeping his back to her.

He could hear he taking steps towards him, and he remained facing the opposite way as she walked around, looking up at him. Her big brown eyes were sad too, like she could almost understand what he was feeling. She lifted a hand out and grabbed his own. It trembled with in his fingers. "I'm sorry." It was simple, and the only thing she said. Meek and genuine, almost upset, and it felt like a knife to his heart. Why did she always have to be like this? A bundle of emotions? Once second she was funny and intelligent and attractive, the next she was bitter and quiet and genuinely disgusted by his presence. He wondered how her friends ever knew what she was thinking.

Taking great care, he lifted his hand and brought it gently up to her head, running it through her hair before pulling her forward. Surprisingly she didn't resist him as he pulled her in, putting two arms around her upper shoulders. "I know you hate me, but can you just pretend, for a second." He breathed and even though she didn't speak or move, he accepted that her answer was her lifting her hands and wrapping them around his waist. He felt his knees go weak, but he held it together.

What was it about this girl that made him feel this way? She wasn't all that beautiful, well, she was beautiful in her own way, but her beauty wasn't special. She wasn't magnificent. She could talk her way out of a paper bag, and she was intelligent to boot, but what was it that made him feel this way? That made him want to protect her and keep her safe. Especially when she clearly didn't even like him, and therefore could never love him, or even come to accept him. Maybe it was her kindness, or her big loving brown eyes. Those brown eyes which, even when they glared at him with a cold displeasure, made him feel hopeful.

He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to get out of this situation. He must do one of two things. He must either 1. Have Hermione Granger for himself, or 2. Shoot himself in the foot and leave town. Because this was just plain pathetic.


	12. 12

**Prepare yourself. It's the new chapter. The next chapter will most likely raising the rating of this, so if you aren't prepared to read a M fic then I'm terribly sorry!**

**Hermione's POV only. I like this one rather a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

If it weren't for the insane boost of strength she got by something as simple as not falling to the floor as Draco put his arms around her to draw her close, Hermione may have just turned away from him. However, she did receive a boost of confidence as he touched her, for some ungodly reason, as his arms encircled her shoulders.

She almost smiled at how familiar his slightly too harsh to be loving arms were, and how firmly he pressed her against him. Her cheek was pressed against his collarbone and through his shirt she could feel his heart beating. Not fast, but incredibly hard. It sounded so real, so tangible and precious, that she wasn't sure what to make of it.

In fact, she wasn't sure what to make of anything that went on in her head when she got around Draco.

For a long moment he held her, quietly, only his breath sounding above her and his chin laying square on the top of her head. She instinctively felt as if he was searching for something, and she didn't feel like she should deny him. There was something subtly different about him when they were alone.

"Malfoy," She breathed into him and he grunted in reply. "Are you okay?" Her voice was much quieter than she wanted it to be, and softer too.

He released her roughly, holding her at arms length. Apparently, her question wasn't important enough to be answered right away, because he ignored it. "Have you always been this small?" He questioned, his voice was curious as if he'd just noticed the fact, but his face was carefully placed to represent, well, nothing. She wanted to roll her eyes at that blank mask of his.

"I don't understand." She replied honestly.

As if to prove his point he first shook her slightly, causing her to flop backwards and forwards in his hands, before yanking her towards him, making her fall into his arms. His chest was hard against her nose as she landed into it and she managed to let loose an unwanted and undignified grunt before he laughed weakly above her. "For a Gryffindor you certainly aren't very big. Brave maybe, but brave wouldn't help you against anything when you fall down so easily." He informed her, gazing down at her, his gray eyes holding hers almost playfully.

When she went to take a step back -possibly for her sanity- she found that he was holding her by her upper shoulders, and his fingers were tight against her skin. He wasn't going to let her go. For a moment he seemed to be arguing with himself internally to the point that it became obvious on his face, as his eyes darted around and his forehead creased. She almost smiled.

To release him from his spell of sorts, she gave a small grin. "And we're you always so tall and brutish?" He glanced back down at her as if just remembering he was holding her where she couldn't get away with a tweak of his eyebrow. "Oh? Brutish you say?"

She nodded. "Brutish. As in are you always this rough?" She angled her head towards him hands and his eyes twitched to them then back, and his fingers buried into her arm tighter. She gasped.

"Yes." His voice was hardly above a whisper and it made her shiver. "It's a habit. I could better demonstrate it in the bedroom if you'd like." He gave a very Malfoy smirk and she wondered how he could possibly have such power over the smirk. So much power that he could make it hostile when he wanted, malicious, charming, and even suggestive it seemed.

As if on cue with his words, he took a step towards her, and she retreated as far as he would allow, before he was so very close again before she could blink. And then she was back against her door. Her bedroom door. She sucked in a deep breath. "No, don't." She said as she released the breath.

He merely gazed down at her. Suddenly she felt very, very cornered. Both literally and mentally. With her back against her door and Draco so close that she couldn't move, and her heart hammering in a way it logically shouldn't being cornered by her enemy, she felt like a crazy person.

"Don't what?" He asked.

She blushed. He couldn't possibly expect her to answer that. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what, love?" He chirped, suddenly sounding like he'd learned a precious piece of evidence for whatever underhanded goal he was headed towards. He leaned his lips to her ear, and placed kisses along her jaw that were as lazy as his slow, pointed drawl. "Tell me what to do."

"I don't understand."

A single laugh escaped his lips, as if it accidentally broke free from his mouth. "For someone as brilliant as you, you never seem to do that."

"Do what?"

"You aren't helping yourself here. Understand of course Hermione."

_ Hermione_?

That's when it happened. Her knees buckled and suddenly his arms were the only thing holding her up. He had her pinned against the wall or she would have fallen straight back, so instead she settled for sliding down a couple of inches before he caught her. His hands squeezed too hard, like he didn't know how much pressure to exert before he chuckled. "No need to faint, it isn't that serious." He grinned, his own eyes reflecting more than she'd ever seen. More emotion playing on his face than she knew was possible. He looked scared and angry and confused and the last part, she didn't want to notice, but she did anyways: he looked quite aroused. His eyebrows were pinned together his face was beginning to turn shiny, and he was biting his lip.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe that was just what she wanted to see on his face, regardless of how crazy it sounded. Or In general them as a whole sounded. She knew how stupid it was to fall for him, but then again, she wasn't falling for him. Hell no! No way she was. She bit her lip. Oh hell who's she kidding. She'd never been a good liar.

"Can I lay down?" She asked and he nodded.

"I take it this is your room?" He nodded towards the door before pulling her weight towards him and steadying her with his left hand, then opening the door with his right. Draco Malfoy was going into her room. Maybe she was going to faint.

"Nice room." It was the same compliment he gave the rest of her place. It was at this moment she took the rest of the time it took to walk to her bed trying to figure out if that was some sort of hidden insult before his voice, husky in all rights, interrupted her thoughts. "I'll give you fair warning, now that I've seen your bedroom, the place that many presumably naughty things will and have gone on, I feel both compelled to vomit, and to ask you a personal question."

She snorted before sitting on the bed. Without permission he made way and sat beside her. "You'll do neither." She informed him.

He shrugged. "Oh well."

"How's you're mother been, since you've returned to you're new manor?" She asked, trying to change the subject from all the 'naughty' -or nonexistent- things that went on in her room.

"Well, you saw her the other day you tell me." He let loos a smirk, angling himself toward her on the bed. She almost smiled at him. He seemed so different.

"She seemed happy."

He laughed and then immediately frowned. "That's her act. A way of keeping her pride. However, I'm sure she was a bit chipper that she thought her son had just laid the one and only Hermione Granger."

She gasped. "Laid me?"

"Yes" He smirked. "Took you to bed. Buttered your.."

"I know what that means Malfoy," She spat. "But surely you told her that we didn't!" She gawked at him, her jaw and eyes wide in companionship.

"Certainly I did." He jerked his head in a nod as if it reassured his words and she looked at him sceptically.

"I bet."

"What do you take me for Granger? I'm no liar!" He said, his words coming out quiet.

His eyes held hers and she rolled her eyes with a smile. "You aren't?"

He chuckled. "I'm many things, but a liar isn't one of them."

"A coward?"

"Measurably I suppose." he agreed. "On certain occasions."

"Rude and pompous."

He smirked. "Dashing and charming." He added.

She scowled at him playfully. "Misleading and presumably crazy."

He shrugged. "It's what I do best."

She went to speak again, but as she turned her head towards his his gaze stopped her, and his hand came to her chin, pulling towards him until her lips met his own and her brain shut down. Hermione Granger's brain shut down. Of all people and she allowed her eyelids to melt closed as his warm lips pressed roughly against hers.


	13. 13

**This one is the shortest chapter I've written for this story and I lied, it isn't going to change the rating. I got to the moment and felt like it'd be pushing it too much to make them hot between the sheets, though that would be steamy. Sorry chaps, but I'm going to keep it slow to grow. I like it that way. It's always fun to see the relationship grow. sorry it's so short. Review and tell me if you're angry or happy about this chapter!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

After the initial shock that his lips were suddenly on hers wore off, Hermione opened her eyes only to gaze at his eyelids. His eyes were closed and he was still kissing her slowly, in fact he was barely moving. His lips were simply holding hers firmly. She wasn't sure it was what she expected.

Why was this happening to her, and between them of all people? Why is it that she found herself in this position with him?

She attempted to remove her chin from his fingers, but they tightened, not enough to hurt, but enough that she couldn't move. His lips parted slightly wider and the warmth of his mouth increased as did his pressure and with it, a flood of telling emotions.

At that exact moment she realized that she didn't want to move. She didn't want to break the spell. Maybe it was because she didn't know what he'd do afterward, or herself either, but she did not want to make him stop.

Along her spin she felt tingles, as he brought his hand to it and began with his absentminded doodles. His fingers traced the bumps of her spine so softly she shivered and in stark contrast to his gentle touch, his lips moved harshly against hers. She knew this. This wasn't the kind of hesitant, exploring first kiss she was used to. This was passion. His lips were covering hers with intention. An intention that scared her.

That's when she pulled away, and this time, he let her. His hands dropped like dead weight. "Malfoy..." She breathed quietly, unsure of what to say. His eyes seemed unwilling to find hers, as they stuck to her lips. "I don't know what you want."

For what felt like an eternity, he simply gazed at her lips, his eyes unfocused and his blinks were too far and few in between before he spoke. And just like that he stood. "I don't know what you want from me either."

She sighed. "You first."

He smirked and though he looked reluctant he sat upon her big blue bed. "I already told you."

"So tell me again." She told him, her voice more annoyed than she meant it to be.

"I want to stop dreaming about you. I want my mother to stop trying to run my life like I'm still a child. I want a big cup of coffee. I want you to stop bouncing back and forth between happy, compliant Hermione," she sucked in a breath at his use of her name again. "to angry, bitter Gryffindor Granger." He looked up at her for the first time since the conversation started. "I want to be filthy rich again. I want my old manor back. I want to know if you want me like I, reluctantly, want you..." he was clearly going to keep going but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"That's a lot of things." She laughed feebly, trying to loosen the atmosphere that was enveloping them darkly.

He shrugged. "You should have been more specific."

"True I guess." She could see his point.

"Your turn Granger. Tell me what you want with me."

She lowered her eyebrows. "Mostly I just want to understand you."

He grumbled, making a throaty noise. "That isn't an answer!"

"It's true. I'm scared to like you, even as friends, because I don't want it all to be a ruse." She shrugged. "I can let go of the smaller things, because we were just silly kids, but the feelings still remain sometimes. I still remember how you used to look at me."

He gazed at her for a moment before lifting his hand and placing it over her jaw and the crook of her neck. His touch was heavy as he placed all the weight of his arm there. "I was a stupid kid. Spoiled and mean. It was how my parents raised me." He held her eyes. "No, I'm not making excuses. It just what I was told to do." For a moment he looked ashamed. "I still do it sometimes. I'm trying not to be so rude to you in person, but I still think bad thoughts about you sometimes." He admitted and it actually really hurt her feelings. She felt astoundingly upset by the words, not that they were really surprising.

"That isn't helping you convince me." She whispered, not intentionally.

He nodded, "I know, but it's the truth." As he spoke the words, his hand drifted from her neck to her shoulder and he pulled her close, until her head was laying against his shoulder. "I'll never be the good guy Granger."

She nodded. "But you aren't a bad guy anymore. So what does that make you?"

He shrugged, making her head topple backwards then forwards again with his shoulder. "Draco. It just makes me Draco."

"I think I like Draco better than Malfoy."

He sucked in a breath from above her, squeezing his eyes shut. She noticed that he did that a lot, though she wasn't sure why.

"Did you get amnesia when you fainted earlier?" He asked, his solid gray eyes peering down at her as she laid against him, half because she liked the feelings, and half because his hand was still holding her there.

She giggled. "No, why?"

"You just said that you liked me."

Tilting her head up to face him. "More like you're growing on me."

He gave a big smirk. "Growing on you, eh? Draco Malfoy is growing on Hermione Granger?"

She nodded. "Sometimes you aren't that bad, even though you are a big pig-headed and you're slightly rude."

"Careful there Granger, or you might actually hurt my feelings." He chuckled. "I do have those you know. Buried under this charming and handsome face and my jagged battle scars is an actual, unbruised soul. Wouldn't want to take that away would you?"

"Oh very funny." She mocked a laugh.


	14. 14

**New chapter. It's kind of short, but generally mine are. They range from 1200 to 2300. I try not to make them any shorter, or really much longer. Sorry for the wait, Class has been really crazy. I'm pretty crazy with my homework and my club meetings at the moment. Hold on to me. Thanks guys! Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Draco dutifully ignored the fact that looking at her made him want to punch a hole through a wall as she walked him to the door, where he planned to apparate from there. She was much more quiet after their far too comfortable moment ended, and he told her that it was time to call quits to the day. Unfortunately she agreed immediately, which unsurprisingly hurt his feelings a bit.

"So I suppose I'll see you later." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah." He breathed, feeling his chest constrict. "Goodbye Granger."

She nodded, apparently unwilling to even acknowledge their previous moment, and back to the quiet and distant Granger she was.

He was almost insulted that this fact, for some reason. She opened the door and as she did he stepped out quickly, anything but to remain closer to her any longer. His heart was beating even faster as he turned around to face her again before apparating away without another word.

Her face disappeared in a swirl as his surroundings contorted and his entire body twisted with it. They reformed and around him was his office. He sighed, and threw himself into the slightly overstuffed chair by his desk against the wall.

"Idiot Granger." He cursed. How he wished he could just get rid of this feeling. This stupid nagging in the back of his mind that told him he wasn't doing the right thing. That he should just go with it. Do something that's dangerous and so unheard of, but so tempting. He wanted to feel like old Malfoy, not this.

The dull gray of his office, accented by pops of blue and white made his head feel better after a few moments of staring, as the colors all melted together. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, but it felt like hours.

A knock at the door brought him out of his shell. At his door, was his assistant again.

Malcolm Baddock welcomed himself in without so much as a word. "Oh, I wasn't sure if you'd be here, but I figured I'd knock anyways. I was just coming in to drop these off." He waved around a manilla folder, looking slightly awkward. He scrunched up his nose almost comically as he looked at Draco, shaking his head slowly.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Draco hissed, squeezing his temples between his fingers.

"Nothing mate, you just look like shite." He laughed. "But don't mind me. I'll leave you to your brooding."

Draco snorted. "Malfoy's don't brood."

The younger boy pitched a laugh, shutting the door behind him and sitting in the same chair he always did. "Sure you don't. And Granger doesn't fraternize with ex-death eaters." His eyebrows shot up like he thought he had accomplished something and was sure that he'd won this time.

Draco winced. "That's rude Malcolm."

He shrugged. "How long have I known you?"

In return, Draco gave his own halfhearted shrug, lifting one shoulder lazily. "Too long if you ask me."

"Who's rude now?" At this Draco didn't reply, and his companions lips quirked into a smirk. "You're getting in over your head, my friend." He fiddled with the corner of the papers as he spoke. "You've been acting frightfully like a lovestruck teenager for the last few days Draco."

He drew back, insulted. "Have not!"

"But I suppose I'm not one to accuse, I've never been in love m'self." He smiled as Draco dropped his jaw.

"I am not in love with that prudish little brat." He was sure that his voice didn't sound as convincing as he wanted it to, but he still kept his voice slightly contorted as if in disgust, to prove his point. In love! With Hermione Granger. Yeah, right. He wasn't in love with her. That much he was sure of. Obsessed with, maybe, but in love with, that's a whole different game. It took emotional commitment to be in love with someone, and he wasn't emotionally committed to Granger. It certainly wasn't as if he thought about her all the time. Or dreamed about her. None of that went through his head.

For a moment, he felt sick, and his stern distaste melted from his face, replaced by a slightly green tint. In love?

"At this point, you may be the only person willing to testify on that behalf, you and maybe Granger, who will agree on only this one thing, to the death."

"That's because we both know it's true. We do not have feelings for each other." He nodded as he spoke this, as if his nod made the words more sound and secure.

"That remains to be said. As your personal assistant, I suggest that you go home and get some rest mate. The press won't leave this alone easy, so sleep while you can."

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't resist as Baddock grabbed him by the shoulders and heaved him up, walking him to the fireplace cuddled in the corner of the room, and pushing him in it. Baddock gave him a smile said, "Get some rest," and grabbed a handful of floo powder before calling out Malfoy Manor.

The next moment, Draco was at home, standing in one of the many fireplaces of his manor. He sigh, discontent, but surprisingly happy to be home.

Immediately he walked himself blindly to his bedroom, navigating on autopilot and into bed, without undressing or even realizing he was doing so. He was asleep almost the second he hit his pillow with his stomach in knots and nervous sweat lacing his head. Was it true? Was it really true that he was in love with Hermione Granger?


	15. 15

**I really like this chapter. I'm looking forward to finishing the next one. I have a test tomorrow and I'm an officer for a new club, so I'll be busy for a while, but I'll try to put it up relatively fast if it gets a lot of views and comments. Review my dears.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione Granger was laying in her living room on the floor, her small feet slightly above her propped up on the soft cushions of her couch, her eyes scanning the stark white of her popcorned ceiling, her hands thrown haphazardly about, one in an awkward position by her head, then other draped over her tummy, with her wand balancing with little succession a top her nose. As it tumbled to the side and fell on the ground into her halo of hair, she heaved a sigh. It was times like these that she wished she had a puppy, or maybe an old, bossy cat to play with, to ease her mind.

It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with herself, or her feelings, no matter how groggy they got sometimes in her head. It wasn't that she wasn't bright enough to understand what she was feeling. No, none of that could really be the cause of her melancholy mood. Maybe it was because every day things seemed to get less confusing. That was what scared her, perhaps, most of all.

The fact that she no longer hated Draco Malfoy. The uneasiness she felt around him was the next thing she was beginning to feel fade. Even though she kept quiet around him, and tried not to get too close, she could no longer feel the awkwardness. The reluctance she once felt to even be near him was now gone. Out the window. And with it, so was her grounding. Her foundation. Who was she if she could forgive and forget everything that Malfoy had once said to her just like this? So easily forget who he is. So easily move on?

Has she gone soft? Lost her well-endowed common sense? Surely if anyone would be hesitant it'd be her. If anyone would be clever enough not to play with the thing that hurt you it'd be her. After all, he did hurt her. Over and over again. He'd hurt her feelings more times than she could count, yet she was so easy to trust him, to let her guard down.

Playing with fire? That's what it felt like. It felt like her heart was on fire and such a scary feeling it was.

She sighed and rolled on her side. Her legs dropped to the ground and she curled up in a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest and detangling her wand from her hair, she threw it across the room.

It as there that she fell asleep, on the ground, in her living room, in the middle of the floor, in her knickers and with no blanket.

* * *

Hermione pitched up off of the floor with a gasp. She scrambled up to her feet before glancing at the clock on the wall in her kitchen. 6:00 on the dot. Geez! She turned and stretched in one swoop before swaying toward the door, which was the source of her surprising awakening. The loud pounding on the door made her groan. "I'm coming!" She barked at the unknown perpetrator before gazing out the peep hole. She stood higher on her tip-toes, but still didn't see anyone through the slightly dusty glass.

With a yawn, she opened the door, freezing in the process.

"M...Malfoy?" She spat, lowering her eyebrows considerably. He stood at her door with a large smirk.

He opened his arms wide, "I'm home!" He said a bit more loudly than necessary.

Her jaw dropped. "Why are you here?"

He made a clearly disappointed face. "That's rude Granger. I'm here to see an old friend." He informed her, pushing past her and into her flat like he didn't need to ask. "By the way, you look like hell."

She immediately became aware of her baggy, oversized white shirt which was just long enough to cover her knickers. She bit her lip. Grabbing the hem of hers shirt she pulled it down until it hit her mid thigh, and this made her realize that she didn't have her bra on. She blushed before shutting the door, without turning around and exposing her back to him, which she knew that the shirt would expose more of her legs to him.

His silver eyes seemed to be peering just into her own eyes however, which did relegate her stress considerably. "We are not friends."

He shrugged and turned around, making his voice sound very quiet, making her have to step closer to hear him. "Tell me about it." From his front his hand appeared over his shoulder, and in it was a newspaper. She sighed and cautiously took it from him, careful not to touch him. "But apparently, we're very close these days."

She groaned and ran her hand across her face. "That's just great!" At that moment he turned around and snatched the newspaper from her quickly, and took a large step back. She rolled her eyes at him. "Why won't they just leave me alone?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Normally I wouldn't care if you were in the public spotlight or not, sense it seems to be a habit of yours, however they've brought me into your messy life Granger." He said nonchalantly, sighing for a reason she wasn't sure of, before turning away from her again, this time angling himself towards her bedroom, instead of completely the opposite way.

She glared at his side. "So you're saying that you put yourself before me?"

He didn't look her way, but she noticed the slight movement in his shoulders. His voice sounded strange when she spoke. "Generally."

She groaned and in response he smirked. "What's it say this time?"

He opened it and cleared his throat. "As we all know, Hermione Granger, Ministry's blah blah blah...goody goody,"- His eyes scanned down the page as he spoke, making comments here and there- "more bollocks"- he smirked- "Ah, here we are." His tone almost made her laugh as he mocked Rita Skeeter in a very accurately annoying voice. "As we all know, miss Grang'r had been seen about with the charming, brave, not to mention _amazingly_ handsome, and wonderful Draco Malfoy have been gallivanting about for the last two days, who were seen together yesterday leaving Miss Granger's office. The two were allegedly _quite_ _cozy_...That bint." He snorted and rolled the paper up as if he were going to use it to swat flies, before giving her a dashing smile over his shoulder. "You see, nothing about how evil you are, and they only mentioned the word mistress once."

"Mistress?" She shrieked and he let loose a wolfish howl of laughter. She took a big step towards him with her hand out and swatted him on the arm firmly. At this he turned to face her, putting both of his arms around her shoulders and drawing her into a big and surprisingly warm hug. She froze.

"You should lighten up Granger." He said between laughs with his nose in her hair. Oh dear.


	16. 16

**ATTENTION! This is very important. I've revised the old version of this story. Rearranged some things and I'm working on the draft for the next few chapters. I'll be reviving this story very soon. If you remember it from the good old days when it was alive, then HIII I'm glad to be back and I'm sorry that I took such a long break but hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be wrapping this story up soon. And afterwards I'll be able to completely some of my others stories that I let die over my long absence.**

**On to the main attraction, We're on to something Chapter 16 revised!**

**Just cleaned it up a little, and connected it with old Chapter 17. Will be posting new chapter 17 within the week hopefully.**

**Disclaimer. **

**Also, if anyone is interested in being my cherished Beta, this story has been unbeta'd for so long that I could use one. If you're interested PM me. : ]**

* * *

Hermione stood encased in the arms of Draco Malfoy with her jaw slack. His right arm was around her shoulder, his left was wrapped snugly around her waist. She sucked in a breath as his thumb rubbed small magical circles over her hip. The things he made her feel were down right criminal. It seemed that the two of them were developing a dangerous pattern of completely rash habits.

"Draco?" She breathed and he mumbled something into her hair that she didn't understand. "What're you doing?" She asked quietly, biting her lip.

"You're hair smells wonderful." He hummed, completely ignoring her question.

"That isn't what..."

She was cut off as his fingers lifted her chin and she was suddenly peering into his eyes.

For a moment she was frozen by the intensity in his eyes. "You," His lips moved slowly, entrancing her, "are annoying." He breathed.

She sucked in a breath, almost mad, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to be. Once upon a time, had he spoken those words to her, she would have turned on heel and stomped away, or rather, she might have cleaned his clock had he caught her on a bad day. At this point, at this moment, those words that would have previously made such a dramatic negative result within her, merely confused her. "Oh, is that so?" She asked slowly, without bite.

He nodded. "You never stop talking, and you're scared to touch me." He smirked as he rubbed his nose across her forehead in circles. "Isn't that so?"

She shrugged in his arms as her confusion was doused by a more vibrant form of bliss. When his hands began kneading the kinks in her lower back, she hissed like a snake . "I guess." The words melted in her mouth and fanned across his skin.

He smirked wider, "You don't have to touch me." He whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes as his cheek rubbed against hers, dragging his smooth lips down to her neck. He planted kisses there. "You don't have to do anything. It's probably better that way. Less confusing." She was sure he was talking to himself at this point, trying to tell himself that this wasn't a big deal. That it wasn't what it seemed like.

What did this seem like? She wasn't sure anymore. All of the talking was making the fog thin out that had previously given her liquid nerves, and she was becoming more confused by the second, and less passionate. However, she didn't have time to linger there before his eyes bore into hers again, and soon they were in motion again.

She didn't move as he walked her towards the nearest wall, the one by the front door, pressing her against it, not yet touching his lips against hers, but instead teasing her by slowly running his tongue against the veins in her neck. "I'll do everything." His lips flattened against the soft skin of her shoulder as he pushed the collar of her shirt aside. It wasn't hard to do since it was so loose on her. She gasped as his teeth grazed her skin.

For a moment, his hands which gripped her waist so tightly it almost hurt, and his teeth that sought out her skin hungrily, and even his smooth voice, made her head whirl. Or maybe she just couldn't convince herself that it wasn't what she wanted. Maybe all of these things could be the reason her hands clung to his shoulders, and her right leg had now fastened itself around his left. Maybe all of these things could be the reason that she moaned when his warm hand slipped under her shirt, massaging her midsection in slow, hard circles.

Maybe, just maybe, she was crazy.

When those silver gaze that could only belong to the beautiful man in front of her lifted to catch her own, she was heaving and shaking from a bit of every scary emotion she could possibly feel.

Nervousness, because she wasn't sure she was ready for this and especially not with someone so intimidating. Excitement, from all the adrenaline and hormones telling her that this was going to be, well, amazing. Embarrassment as his fingers brushed against her skin, and his mouth tasted it in ways she would have never imagined. It was all overwhelming, but she found that no matter what voice of reason she knew should be strong enough within her rational mind to tell her to stop him, the steadiness of his long fingers and the intoxication way his cold eyes made her want to throw caution out the window were just too strong to resist. She was officially jumping ship and joining the passionate and inconsequential.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, was a man in over his head as his body literally and quite violently, reacted to every move the woman in front of him made.

As his hands ran across the delicate skin of her stomach, her hands, the right tangled in his hair, the left gripping his shoulder, squeezed him tightly. He groaned as it pulled his hair, and somehow it made him feel so much more desperate. He had to fight not to push her on the ground as his fingers brushed over her ribcage, his knuckles dusting ever so slightly the skin of the lower part of her breast and his shoulders shook as she groaned.

She would be the death of him. "Granger," He breathed and lifted his eyes to face her own big brown eyes. She met him with a heavy lidded stare that was laced with a subtle tint of embarrassment and pleasure. He held her gaze for a moment, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Kissing Hermione Granger was not like kissing any girl he'd ever experienced before. Hermione's lips were rough. Not cracked or dry, but rough in a way that was surprising but pleasant. Her lips were plump, but not big, and they were gentle and hesitant. This was something he'd never received from a woman. Women he'd been with previously were all desperate, and they kissed him with intent. This was different. Hermione's kisses were shy, and though passionate, it was subdued and subtle. They made him shiver with delicious content.

Before he realized what she was doing, Hermione was pushing his coat over his shoulders, maybe because it was itchy against her skin, maybe so that they would be even, but he hoped because she was as desperate for him as he seemed to be for her.

He was almost annoyingly attuned to her as she hesitantly parted her lips just far enough for him to run his tongue across her bottom lip. He smirked into her mouth as she giggled at him. He pulled away for a moment, his muscles tensing.

That sound. He had never heard such a beautiful sound coming from her lips, brought on by an action of his. It was intoxicating, and it almost withdrew him completely from the intimacy of the moment.

However, a new smile rounded her cheeks and the euphoria was back.

"What? He asked, amused. He traced the line of her waist, starting from the side of her breast down to the line of her panties and up against before her giggling ceased enough for her to explain.

"It tickles." She said breathlessly. He smirked against before it faded as her face made him pause. She was smiling, but this was different. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and it sped up as he gazed down at her. She wasn't just smiling a polite or general smile. This was a genuinely adoring smile. This was the kind of smile he used to see her give the Potter, and even the Weasley. He had to bite the inside of his cheek. This wasn't the smile you give someone you don't trust or dislike.

She smiled at him intimately, her coffee colored eyes holding his gently, with a hazy and heartfelt joy within them. He closed his eyes for a long moment, before exhaling a deep breath, and taking his hand and cupping her jaw. "Hermione," He began, but she cut him off, kissing his jaw, and her fingers went to the top button of his white and black pinstriped shirt. He gritted his teeth as her slightly trembling fingers worked their way down his chest.

"Shh," She whispered, "If you keep talking I'll be forced to evaluate my situation and talk myself out of this." Her voice was so raw and honest, that he knew she was telling him the truth.

"I wouldn't want that would I?" He asked quietly.

"Probably not." She told him, placing a chaste kiss on his chest before pushing off his top layer, and pulling off the only remain clothing covering the top part of his body.

* * *

Draco's hands skimmed her stomach so quickly, with such persistence that Hermione felt somewhat dizzy as he breathed into her ear, stopping only to place a hot kiss on her lips, his mouth hard and his lips impatient.

Not one moment did she ever stop to ask herself: What are you doing? She didn't have time. His kisses were so persuasive and wonderfully new. His strong arms were around her waist now, pulling her into him, pressing her hips against him. She could feel his manhood delve into her belly and it made her gasp into his mouth.

There was actually, physical proof of his desire. Were she not so preoccupied with the sudden jerking of his hips against her, she would be shocked.

He breathed her name in her ear, her first name, and she felt her knees, give out and as she did he immediately compensated for her lose; his hands shooting to her thighs, just below her bum and he lifted her off the ground, matching her waist against him. Unwilling to fall, and somewhat simply to be closer she wrapped her legs around him, hooking them behind his back.

His lips were fevered against hers and she found herself have to gasp to receive air properly. With every jab of his hips her back pressed sharply against the wall, her lower back pounding against it almost painfully and just as loudly. Her grunts and groans were coming in well timed waves at this point, that she was ineffective in stopping.

It was then that his silver eyes found hers and his pale slender face was unreadable. It was like a splash of cold water hitting her in the face to see such sheer fright in his eyes. She hadn't seen a look like that in his deep eyes in many years. They were kids the last time, and then it had been in the face of true terror. This was not the time for such fear as that and it made her legs shake with emotion. In turn, it frightened her as well.

For a long moment he simply gazed at her, but his eyes were unfocused. When his lips parted his voice was raspy and his grip on her hops loosened as she dropped her feet away from him and back down to the ground. "I didn't mean to..." His words slowly died off, as if carried away by a breeze.

She swallowed a down a lump in her throat. "It's not that." She knew her voice was no very convincing.

He took a big step away from her, gazing at the ground at her feet. "I know you don't want this." He told her, his voice cracking, but no tears or emotion could be spotted on his face.

She shook her head. "No, I don't," She wasn't sure what to say. Hell, she wasn't even sure what just happened. She didn't want to lie or saying anything that wasn't true. "I don't know what this is."

He nodded very slowly, his gray eyes going hazy. "I'm sorry." He breathed and bent down picking up his jacket. "I'm sorry." He repeated dumbly before sliding his wand out of his pocket and apparating away. She was left standing in there, and after a long moment, her knees gave out and she found herself on the ground with her eyes going blurry.

* * *

So angry was he that as soon as Draco arrived in his room, his hands found the first thing they could and slung it across the room. The first victim was a vase. The second a small crystal dragon that was a gift from Pansy Parkinson.

Yelling something nondescript his hands swept across his desk by his bed, uprooting a stack of books as they flew across the room. His foot found the leg of a chair and that he kicked too, feeling his chest constrict painfully. He had to gasp for air.

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning towards the balcony he gazed out over the Malfoy estate before returning to his room and finding a way through the mess on the floor he'd just created and into the bed, where he stared at the ceiling until he no longer saw anything but the Hermione in his dreams.

He was surely an idiot. A big stupid idiot.

How was he anything but an idiot. When he heard that noise, so abandoned and unlike the Hermione she normally was with him, it was a very eye opening thing. It was like a flood gate of emotions.

Mostly however, he was struck by how completely and totally it hit _him_. It was like, with that joy in her eyes, he was absolutely at peace. It was something that he had never felt before and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Maybe he did love her. Maybe he did love Hermione Granger.


End file.
